


My Immortal 3: My Immortaler

by NeuralNetworkDernan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: (and that's not a joke), Other, This Fic Brought To You By A Neural Network!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkDernan/pseuds/NeuralNetworkDernan
Summary: We fedMy Immortalto a home-made neural network and asked it to write us a new one (again). This is what happened.“OMFG EBINY DOY ME!!!!!!!!!” I came to tell her. “Oh seal I’ll going to get about he sadd her because I’m thrach a both mustrook.” said Volxemort.“Ok it wal a goffik goffik rave up.” Satan said angrily and I wook and stacked beacktop. We was wearing a black likel ather tim tine a begar timbe. I started to sick out it. We dien’tcanget mading her lectling mants what and triek into my back.





	My Immortal 3: My Immortaler

**Author's Note:**

> In May of 2018, two friends studying computer science at university created a terrible monstrosity of neural network code, and they called it Dernan.
> 
> What you are about to read is the result of attempting to teach a neural network _My Immortal_. We fed Dernan _My Immortal_ , let him learn it over several hours, and then asked for more. Please note that Dernan, being a neural network, has no understanding of language, spelling, punctuation, or anything else. Everything that he writes is based on what he has seen. That being said, he really does try his best.
> 
> If you would like to learn more about Dernan or contact his creators, our email is mferlynn.dernan@gmail.com

My Immortal chapter 1 out do make it, chapses. Afle was wearing a blak clotthe scroots and black leather bith of  
black site on the boots. Suddenly a started  
crying and da room and he looked at me and stalt of him  
black commirt of stick of butter and told of my hot.

“Ok you live you don’t dan 2 dat hum gothic cample took!” he shouted.

“OMFG EBINY DOY ME!!!!!!!!!” I came to tell her. “Oh seal I’ll going to get about he sadd her because I’m thrach a both must  
rook.” said Volxemort.  
“Ok it wal a goffik goffik rave up.” Satan said angrily and I wook and stacked beack  
top. We was wearing a black likel ather tim tine a begar timbe. I started to sick out it. We dien’t  
canget mading her lectling mants what and triek into my back.

“OK GC don’t we sed used to get up to goffick in minister.” He shout of hit and shouted out of the stiring too the gofter. I  
was all a way sud on her wert, but I went it to said and tolo so he  
was to comert ar upsel. I tokn out his becoun  
I got out on a black beat top the hotser to because I like he was too sexy to sexy the goffick panse  
someshing bad. “I luve you!” I said.  
“Whit da frietd 2 go 2 me 2 get out da firsen 4good a grold move u wuz. Hey woz da strg makn a had but. I streed he woudd the hoter and sexy dow wuz I disked  
2 da concerm, with wat we got our rist and must on me. He did it went out  
fingz 2 dat me wuz a stugh.  
“Wt da fll m me, & wif dim notic ok, I herd so dat I wuz wert 2 go dem, wif she.”

“Yo do yo wht he dood, & suck a sum”. I stod stret, & he sed 2 my, man saw. He ded 2 clad out wit da bothr. I had sum off, all do dem went dat we wen alsk  
dres som. He dad suxd a find de stup of my wuz wern and  
he dis dat hud a sexy wif he wuz andry.  
It, so dat will  
beloor and hav a wourd of dem wit, she was all sumdle  
so he was wering a  
blak lik-red stirt, and healst on my. She was wearing a blak blad lach reathin boumsticks, with bleodd sexy. She  
lead led sum werd one the body white shatter back in all tive make a pootet of me  
and shot and she was sexicting a back of me sang.  
“On the fukning parstion me a sing to did!111” I shouted.  
“Yeah hat havd you ding?” said Leopin.  
“Will her goffik betord so soro.” Satan said..  
“OMay. Everyoure goses around ask the stage, with how though. Bicckes the sometion teach  
he was the starting off the stilit of  
butt that the fore of a clooks. He  
was so smindy a gue. The pold with black care, and had black leather black llatshin. The shooted boots and black stoth pastsing on my sexy too. She was  
a blod-ded shorted so I hode his he had loughted betout. I went  
to and this her ole and sexily betine at his wance.  
“On, me nexd tall in this strangs what sho tour opte me thou  
hishers, on my  
fink and geathing a bock of Hughared tuctong to be and  
then I have to see had the something will be with. They greed to said  
to be a goff (and  
thangs time a prep that a stor belied to the hormacter.

“OMGG Evonyo wall!!1 I scremming her flome of the boods and has frem to me. I can alloted to some this trong of a  
pusting to  
Satar. His head stulledly butter!111 I  
gottid meant him gotin out  
with Draco with his red crying.

“Well where you going it with She was preating to some that with you chanter it  
of but in it with mine to show him..  
“NO! We stal sud me!!!” Draco shouted. “I don’t know what he samed sum. She was were then whatter is we went about which we  
went a be all room, a lighter, and hourd as mad beact too. I saw me and thot to  
me, thes wasn’t supposed to thy butter too might to the  
stup wif shurt to the cryed of the sater. I couldn’t belak he  
hall. I should a gothic can over. We were so to dry combit was to me too a loth compind with pasince sail a cheer all ded tree to her.  
Then had a bogay werch with blied rais white had a brok him repired and blood red eytling and to became to be angory.  
“Hey dim now a facking hot of hat? Thy fucking begtie till?” he asked.  
“I’m got ok it, a black to Here that was is neat them betone will  
be and hose the crysor and said some fucking of my goffik will hot the song. It’s  
allow and shit hower. I wuz a gut  
ok a blak  
crotses. Sudint of Mary, Said tood out a secal over way bluoked out  
and ruging of the Hirgry was. We wore suxisting.  
Suddenly I locked at his poothin shook and his haid and  
rughed into his with. I was stilling a started on  
the bady wert begond her was wascing to the  
siget, so what, I dop in my cring.  
“I will big in den tastar andore. Why got out of the  
saman of tha tour he shatted. It wasn’t but he sterted to know, what I walked upsiand and the pooped of my black earin.

“Oh my facking god!!! How making gof 2g the sed.” said Snap walked 2 a shak black his. I was  
do not on da ride while he stil ond hiz wif a blak begare shit with red blad looking rim betan how he was gettar. I streammed out  
filly  
so frends. I seed a black for startens. He was something. I  
seed the right, because I have me. I  
put of my came and thingy in his  
plating of him top. I had a goffik one that while blow my hoise was a still bally rupiled. I started, and sud to the rample secidet, and the commone would sterted as  
the startes and sex lot fuckers and some off the story  
and I wonk it any  
with him rome sturf ontio its so the staghes then had to think.  
“OMFG, I’m gotfak you da concrot of ur condert of butter!”  
Draco asked me.  
“You didn’t kand have a stop also get u to di koom. We started to mo becimest  
fanging of the befanes (I wese upsite a sumther) and I conl out of the couch of sheed on the though,  
and then the fersen thiske as a spell anyored me was so not the starts it wasn’t black tor as he looked out  
wiv Dark’s a stopped of a concortst the strong and dad shut out it  
wouddn the stage. I was everyoned stuck off his boots.

“What is you know?” he asked heargrily, but It wuz over my bluk. I would but it wuz bood. Suddenly I gasped. We dad 2 gav my musint, but I dudn’t kike me. I went to de wif dim of dem det he  
hodd 2 me. Dem nd day we den begat maken 2 sex my fakin.

“OMG, wit scr aw, u dunk gt ood me ston do it with u don wuz” a stak im.  
So I wan wuz a got in tremont of my  
cortil bald. I wuz raned a proby black lether whit sormshin stroomstik and shad a  
getth make of begones the high was went over at them and stalted to the stare.

“Weats what’s warning in the fink now, when I sex awed to sexy and  
down’t then he looked or the starte.  
“I got u start off my time baster!” he aslee angrily. “They have the low, a blak corcines on me stopped intile and  
top the common too out of the song. They are sturing of to black troul  
pinking all over it to her around and hid more. I stupped into the boots of  
the next off the Gunar’s stucion and then.

I woke his frinty of Hair Mross was still to me. He was wearing a black corback blat  
congristers and bluck hip pants bak  
this works and black hair and black congress hers and black hair with pares.

“Hey, I’m going a get to be wearing a song where to be and shupted  
patsito all started to kould me!”  
He then wasted angry leather  
and started to but that some  
budce shit and  
wif me blak looks. My said show off

“OMFG, I seel da fuk u did u get of me!!!!!!11”  
“I gud as gridna, I da cark it. Draco wnt 2 gid 2 go de wulkn’ss me. We did go wa no cast, & dild stat our madn. I hd al  
makth u suck of  
dem at hat we had 2 some sext da rong 2 dat sum help, blck ded wen strak our and da sexy stre dat hat so froudd. He did suxd all der shit me, wat hiz and  
Voldemort it was stin da prezz. I hd der my bad mad stor wer wat. I herrd dimbo wen a stuk on. I canted my hut wan sat da slit. I did  
tut we wil blo dat som of hd stodd dat wuz da dorm, It wuz 2 my das wuz bick stife  
wif hd do dit wiz his said a goffzknd begav.  
“I don’t kill hel deen 4 diz.” Vampire  
sad taking a blo dir.  
“I was gann 2 da toknet up 2 bl ode it  
sadally he dand so sexy day. We weng 2 da pets,  
stuff. We dodd of da dont the waz, we we wered as da som so wht, dat wild dar, she dat mestr.”  
“We bld do no of ur girl 2 have 2 de dee. We wen gund a but them dot of my  
diff,, I wuk abou dam wuz den stup drepz conte dem nd had the off wer ne wan..

“I look not wer, da cam, if ur cofft, & but wnt a pit us wuz pell da belod.”  
“I llo de the hald nu fuking hose dim!” I shouted.  
“No ur fuking herp!11”  
“Wat a gung agred so stur off!” I said. I can dam on the dar wearing something her a slook of the right. Sud enless a butt looked wat a blad  
rood, a but thin had black leather miniskirt, blak  
looses ald all allost couldned and a got of the risting  
of back into the horgert wands.

“Wold do you wont be ta sings ard you dat was stool on that they wored,  
see it to the stuck, propsing of the sait. I was seeving  
on the for and sexy becam the luce. We went to came of her. His araming that to don’t will blak about wit hut a lat com and dead sexist. “Mar, were beais a black frem this compit.  
Then the firests to lent at the sing that said, with me and  
started and started  
cunsers of blued that I was to sat as the soncert. “What the fuck of her my. Then I stopped that haven here that  
stick of thy a thise and that the stirt that time a for hatan aster. I stopped and the sheart with me with her.

“No!” I shouted. “You hear u fuk up.” I said. “At halpy I do it wif Draco??”. “I went but then stanted cryed. We looked at da black hearm.  
“OMFG ENDOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1111111111)1.” said I got a sucking band the lood  
and racoons and had to sex on them. I sexily I got a got tho  
or my blak pootin. He was weiring black loo-her partacts, blak lothis shrets and blak black leather pichita this with a lost-let look with his boots. Ha ran har look all over his slot more is we didn’t get to her alot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 13.

AN: I fuk up flom my metz if da stuk of dat wuz day wull davie 2 hav no mas chaptr, we we ald  
derz! I sad 2 my bled nd helt.  
Watt da reld my with broke da had on tik of da body. Im wil da sum. Sudd, I stak do up me dat her stroom  
dem it no stupent, den stuk of da porker shr on dem wert in my stating in. Draco was a  
blak blak potsikint, and black begal black pants. He had blak leather  
bank on the start. I was wainilgr and red ears who went into  
the badd. I was weiring a black hormes with presss wand this he dad soming out off houre  
will be  
will the crongs wif black consers with blood leash lack the complate when I was about the room though.

I was to the camere the castle woold not a beach too. The cassles. I wore u to cheare was hin and bory with poops. He looked eat her and lead a singer of my clothes.  
Shoupd in the crain.  
“OMFG!111” I shouted angrily. He took of me somith.  
“Weat in the can.” Satan said and she sturted as antolly. “Oh have me, became I was angry bow you saway!” I shouted at my coumt coulst cause the preach other pookets.

“Oh my ficking god it u no to do to but it sedory.” He said angryly.  
“Nit heve wasna belaked?”

“OMFG, I sell a basked 4 dementer 2 sex..  
“Hot were bland 2 gat!!!!!!!!1111” I screammd. “Hu dat dee den me.  
“But den I givned, I wuz wnt 2 blk my sot, & de strtd to teat our wit hiz go da purer stuf fuking da story. I chend dat onery  
dat wuz ripd dat, bet had n top stug,. I welt al al of de her will  
sexily bl d me hat me wif da stitt. “So der im den star onf un do den wif da beng went blak  
do det.  
“He sed 2 smoked me and I got or da room.

“Do not of I wuzna dr stupiors.” I shouted angrily.

“I d not wht hop dat if you way.” I screm. “Not fak of!1), hay staking som out dey was wanda 2 giv me de spil mike ou dis went I gut st suxd off it. Draco wuz wer in a bnd streen on tud we sutd on a pless. I shat waltz he lik ne that wer sum hur.  
We sex we wrted 2 my so mak wuf.  
Wet wen der  
sprted our with all watched sexy dat stell but do no wert in a prep went dong with da dorts, I dud ok der dat stur der ok wuz dey wuz. Darko as  
dam do we wnt der wit da slot can we, be what helpz wuz stants  
and he lod do stit wat a wit dre ond. We ddn harry and realing was was im gur 2 dim 2 da  
told wif dem. I had diz woz & be alld  
mad out sud on the words. I wuz we dern da conder wer wuz sum do de wut  
sud on he staked st fuk maper. We dood gt 2 rake strum, but I dudd’t hnk da pantz, we did ging a ba grd.  
“I strd dem I want 2 da cry. “Whe was do we wuz day? It we and sumd on me, cuz im we den gur wend dis ask  
“Britne”. I clodd, hiz so dan I hav a her bod of blak mistrisks. “How wer ne duzn de a proth  
mond sumdnt as I gut a sut wen went ow 2 be goffik of becun I  
had da dent top dat wuz dow, I wuz du dore, I ded 2 sum I saw 2 som. If wrt. Hi hord wen & stdd 2 m stuf 2 preps. I  
sat on my clt we hid da conter blood wit  
was still as I gut a blak horsht ot  
startzdd. I wer sudden suk of de dud. We lot  
dat  
sum dong bldod it, dat blodd rid is ok.  
“Dey hud s do I down huz a we didn’t savo da listres. He he  
std dim hat a pur his of but in dem wit bik, but  
datz we plt sim diz ot. I hadd my cum of wat da belld his his  
herd out wht he went 2 da bed mor sext wat hd wuz rdd sum me. Ha sed,  
I walt out aw mistle, I  
likned 2 him. Hu raped wha sud on mur.  
“He dudnt blkodd dem wif da sotng” I saw dat it. Diz  
nd dat Im wuz ded somgosis went in den she dod her hur had a prep wond our stries. “I comd u rik da of wat.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will I was a pinted up and was starting bean suddenly cum in and hers on  
to his were and to gother song. I crased so fell of the  
on his care and the stands. He talk off my begal me and when I got out it and  
raging at her blak too. We shooped and den but I herd 2  
make out a sexy  
voice at mu because I was wearing a black lood at the broants. He wuz so fring  
again.  
I dook of the mondick. I then wasta my was went back and dair with mich ate pley started on a man and something tears of black look.

 

 

 

  
Chapter 11

  
AN: OK I dOT OF GONGA IN WATTI WI WENT DO TO MIT HIL SEVONYDORIDE THET!111111111  
I saw day we don’t know what I saw da bood,. I was wering a bott blak  
leather shirt.

“I show us I sat he walked up sinest the sook. It wes that too one  
more. He started to kill misters with her but and a place and the  
sed it all the rode.  
“OMFG what the fukk!1”  
“I didn’ the fucking betile!” he said angrily.

“What it u fing?” I asked.

“Wat it we don’t gever.” I said. I got to the comman anomorie as the prepess.  
“I doing it?” I shauted angrily. He took out his weing  
and she samed and his hoomes so suxpen in2 mi alle of da hise. I dad to wat a blak drom. I sut waz all did in staren and blck hair was will  
becam beat so the stritt abood, and had black hors over he wuz withre and  
rea stufin on my flamer.  
I graw stor on the ran.

“What?” I chasked. “I toood my houre.”

 

 

 

 

  
Chapter 16.

“ON my gude name same a seel.” I said. “And I sent 2  
start 4 he will her suing again.

“OMFG I was to song 2 dem. Dat stup der is a someng”.  
“Da blad, I hed 2 da that wen we gut 2 have 2 da name.”  
“Ha day, wht wan withng be, den sely. It wuz a  
goffik. I was gut 2 coke hit wuz, dimblid sumderly cuz he was  
gianim and rigen.  
He did ded I look mut hiz sain,, & hi dud suz of but hum will  
such he sled. We strtingz 2 her.  
“Fang, it, be I sm stat muh num, stand, but I dumn’t wnt da tak out dow..  
“Du bly, I didn’t cukn sangz & I ged 2 da no dat soment, I wnt away,  
dat wil bagg dis wuz alst a get out we had bak in2 mar alon diz blood, bluk likd at wer beging ther on my plise.  
I was a was atord we was all so his was went a sucking out of me wink blum trie shoot of he wuz werr blak ling, bak skild blak had sed. “It was wanting 2 de  
crtands day I sud a  
plood, we did dat som. Draco and I sld aly my cof we wert da clok. Wis wrtt wanda blad da rad mi sht ok bl d sprdedz. Sat n duz steriz. I huz blad de hother wht did we dit du to be dad in. Da comprt stat  
ok da ple wil me dries was a sum.  
“Drac do u start den I go a blod me dress that were but I wuz don is sum of be wit mus were walk a dis of  
muh wend wit be da can we wat he waltd him and sum angrily.  
“We startd 2 bl de to hat a pittim,  
I wnt abort, Im wuzng. Drako as I hed  
dat I went buct 2 missly,. I cund  
bak in da rust will wen bl ak lik,, & star stming, my, be dad I went 2 go 2 mak out of the  
will.  
“We t lok diz wil da, he den 2 sup me. We dd n wil ter us den I wuz  
all ary da dats wend dan da clatsts wat wuz rind 2 ma.  
“Hat had nu fukn held 2!” Vampir slit his butt. I wwr wuz 2 mi sum.  
“Sut, nt cuz my fatez & den wnt, & his, wend to cus on the dat such, he dud  
tuk. He sum mead my flind hor I clodd me at mi and he wuz wen dis skut of back we dand sexildd I dat waz den speppd des stup did the had we  
wat 2 sex of my wil da bed it wen with he hed caming.  
“We den 2 r go bik 2 mishort, & I  
cumt tud me not ok a prec.”  
“We wer not wa ndw 2 cave me.”  
“It was 2 bu cur wet, dud wuz gong 2 were. I wuz saterisg agried stilt a pusror a stork.  
So der wuz a preaz da hutd miresten him and mud levs. I wuz winking dat of the door, wit wuz da slie dy dis wif blum corms. Snake angr.  
“Drak as ho sex wef do no dat stant da frel dat of ur. I dud strly luv our don is, mi da dem. Step ilso me suddenly he than grt clam on im aldo stupil said,.  
I wuz rond sum, blak her red bect of da sporrit  
cas wif hav lit hor wat hell da hit hat. It wuz a geana we had all da sex wen sum buck do hiz den & da puld out wif drak or me, had we starth  
dad wuz at up 2  
sex 2 how.

“Wat is we got no 2”, I saw her. “I won but diznt ha stunt bak 2 someth he cald me dat numed, & st dey wist me. Wif da tul nd de  
da doth were drat wif & dum bedt hd da slot my start was songz & he wan weand out me, & de spd mad my ok ok hi wil still of my bott. It was an gofik)

“Hot derises.” Satan said.  
“What in the form of ma fucking bictre!11” Vampire said strutling in a stoffik of my so Im  
and the stante some off, and some black crosss. I walked in a gothic concert, sain and black somgettin’ of beto think his broomstick and sexy tears of blak look wat had a pusior of bloody list like the sad. I would boous a black hore so I wanted to kes with my bouts wif be work him bory. I looked sexily  
to do a propile of him their on.  
It was with a play.

“What the fuck u finking about you koz. He was to be tom me wer tho combat so deed it the e calle. I  
wuz a bett tile-this comming of the body. He loke dat more that I  
was so fren of his for sexily.

“OMFG your allos wend to go were up!!!!!!!” I shouted and seriettic ally sex on. I dook her had  
all dad liked at her some to bag a bag a loothe  
stream thought we wan with my stape. He was wooring  
sumbeddar and too.

“What the fuck?” I yelded.

“YOu I Loving.” I said. “You sat you didn’t heve sex.” Satan said.

“Oo.” I said. “So im not gunly a stuck?”

“I dntt was drabo about!!!” I shouted.

“You fuking had!111” she shouted angrily. Suddenly Voldimort and hears.  
“With is, you dang it?” I asked.

“Yeah I had a posin fuking hose them.” I asked,  
“Inoo, a vampire, we went to bled sexy. It started to shat that  
so he some of me.  
“Hey im not a fought in a critting and da body.” I  
said sexily.  
“Oh I hadned you wenting a sex charter, but I’m not okay?  
”a screamed as I was to so for and mad story. I woke up on my cryed. “Ha hade but I got 2  
got out out of the sound the some of  
a ginl goffic and as houre of has, become into the conlic.  
Anyway, I stated outside had to me and stuff to this said at the bothing and palk of the mostle. He wasn’t bout at the ream as I’m got u don’t knaw him wayn’ over me. Suddenly I started 2 sche out of the soffice  
in the stony were sexy.  
“Headia is da flamone is in the strey, wored that I  
stor me in my sair.” I looked at mikely, and the from time.

“Yea, we cauld sel mady fut da bidcromest!”

“You surding hos a fucking postir satan and her the tere and stere stole on it with be on itsters!”

“OK Go was the lats of butter.” I said.  
“Sidenly he was sext to sex with, a beand fall  
shot his counse in my concert in mone,  
we hid time and cried off the tried  
succly. “I’m a vomit that was then were!!” I shouted  
astrily. “I’t song anout.”, a gays shitted angrily. Then I litted all the concres wif  
Mary came were to mar and  
some began allowsed and sexy begres in da dorm. He sturt and stopped oth hos beat will peeps some  
sexy. “OMFG! I wasn’t tell u both to be time on the  
froen as the forkon of the firelt that I’m a free to be in my brande. Hearmied, she was wearing oll my bed teles.  
“Why doo you can ie all a butted.” He said sacly. “I was no was would him.”  
“Brack??” I waskid, and the strook was said as  
he looked at his blad trought in a puttin. He stidted me and  
love at the comser of me. So the prists whone of  
a black commit  
cromst of black lace. Her word storting and a slet of the cremsed blood fisher. Sumdenly I was so fucking had a back  
it was  
willow give the sat of the stuff and bout that was wearing a black  
look-res streaks into the rudily but wording to  
Draco was the ring. He said and started to cormint missed.  
“I was in to sat the bigtt? You son. What was it, you wore it thoo dey was that the some with his toom and something off how that she weand to  
the bast boots. We liged to go weart in the room. It was a  
blak cum a dorither sexily to be a songers and he dud on the blak. Were goffik oun of my place and black hairs,.

She look she wad bucted of the conter stick  
stares too hat ter so I wants a goffick room  
string to sexy but that I saw and that some beat on  
thit tigh of this  
we seed ov me story. To  
ficking how the stopes into the soor. I looked a beg a  
lettre begte stort a prepp. I to batted  
hears. I did it took of her said.

“I den u suking gut 2 go 2 shou out!).” I said.

“OK my bitch.” I said stolyed out a purp of me wait angwry.

Sudanly, Sution woutd to move might. I looked at him to the Hotsid this. I dadn’t went boothed will belove hat when I look a dat wood wearing a  
gryan black lape thoin shut on bore, that sheel house tears of  
blak  
lace.

“What it u don’t know da freed u goffik a seers girl to she almeant out of the corse tim and she said to the cupporest  
buttin’s should and how her fread of me to the  
crothin sadacitill, I was to think top on my store. Then I looked around him. He started to cry all.

“Oh the fuckering anywary!11” said Vampire. “I gave it to get out of me came the came. He  
said to consing to scream. So  
he was with me and came and went beack hupred.  
He was weresing a boghy black pints. Hathir  
basts, bit his his blood-rod waid. She  
put on the same on the bother shool. And then we teel the goffik preps. We said out in the  
corse and back of bugter to the sturt when Voldemort, comming.

We look and shokt aghing the stoppe sunding in had.  
“He was wealing a blak lock-that choictres black his reas will like a portet of the contin out  
to the cryshing with  
boot on the hoolen and bad and that houldested her that the could nool whice. I  
was wearing a blak lace-spirt and blak t-grert. How and had started to shout at my wound went to the stare.. I was wearing a blak  
black Mar criess and blak platic som strots. I didn’t like my said  
wifly to my brooms. I was with my black can.,  
“I kulz but I weat in trem.” He sexily with hid as.  
“He someding some goffik!”  
“Sital. Tran ight think the stupin’ and then haven to sen  
the sataring the enstices, there wearing a begared that carse that a bother back of the mines of my flam to  
morbe to still take too. Thry though white happen out it to butter  
and her the stuch out of the combit. I come me sace a stack to mone. He stupid  
sacteally and da came toom over of the bands. The say sturt of  
the crost.  
I saw a gothic did nites the reas on the  
concert.  
He was toongoday, that too. We dad werl went all da prossed. We well away to  
she same alood a didnot corled shit with him and how black hair and  
both my bleodess chent so he had had black  
daisslead with blood rad a came and shot of them. We thong to  
the some of  
black and his blood shored  
at her. He thin had to come thing.  
“Wo do no done da fok on me so go wif u doon’t know!” he shouted. “But u frum u cloud out!!!!”

“You fucking pishond!” I shouted.

“You fucking sud his!111” I shouted angrily. “I wo dan’ will have to the filet of me fuking out to to crange. Asted, the froom of

  
• Intory Macy was  
thin I happed on the school. The  
shoot off me, but I don’t like  
that they was not the fortion is he was to the reat to  
condent his face, the sometone op open. I  
wus so fucking and the sext my blak corfer, and shouted.

“OK Dumblydare!!1111” I streamed so sucked in.  
“O My DOMT!.”

“You fucking sumed!” I goinged.

“No I hold!” I shroted at her goffik black reamly.

“I lov u wince.” she sawal., she spolled ov him and began and shoke.  
He did it a bugt of a blak letther blowd clamsecksion what was shot off mire white  
went back too mide and like making.  
“I get u go bak 2 same.”

“I sowed u!1” I asked.

“It okay un untertith fucking betome tell.” I said angrily. “Hey bust did it so I have asked. “Well wore he went goffik blam pinks, that’s name a fectore and sed this stard of the cancior,. I was wearing becaule shoot a fucking pole the corse that haid to me both my finst anyway, I did the tare who were with be on to the canter. He was  
wearing a long black loot-lich-histre and blood  
him ran of mush the end. That  
was is a begre tell.  
I shell da dred. We went outsod to da craim and dad she wourd hear which woz with  
my back and pulted stuff too They wasted.  
“He to ok!” she alled shilt, as I good at me and slowed at me too all so  
stered in ho door. The front of her put on a place of  
sextite out with my bonte. We wanted 2 make hour. Satin asmood it did it. Britke Gool Chaplotte and stirted of a blike prisky bat sexily and shouting to stoking the back of the crist.  
“Well to her face?” he asked.  
“I wuz a botch to da scorten.” said Sadan.  
“I stanted to koll u with Draco?” I shouted at her how the stuff on the story and  
would so wears in or a black  
corsters writt and prep some beck ever so the ends it was sucking tate of a  
goth at the concatter that with to the sed. I was starting, some  
preps the started and heart with ripped begone of the  
some tor. I went oots a morble that were some blakd  
last commat beck tears shot what so hot on the band onto the red sexx.

 

Chapter 11.

  
(A/N: I she’s do fuk of u fuking hol me u fukn perp!!1111

 

 

  
Chapter 36. I sad Dancly  
Panss Panted for MCN! Raven 4 da nel of me. Shap wuz fak  
u fuking dat!!111 I dnt kil dim ong im gong 2 raven 4 him hum prep!!!1  
XXXXXXX666XXXXX

“OH Dis I moun 2 da new, den I strked dat we strold muh  
sudden lold.

“Wat di did wit da for mite in da stucf,” shi cargaint ag in.

“Oh mi hase, I went up it to me! I wuz 2 bett me!”  
“Wit glt un of” I sed, & den I wuz wer in2 a bak tim, of, I don’t want about do not wiz bak and  
her his dea offer. “Stan I had 2 red  
do nd, wuz wrat a pris wiz  
dem streaking and he had.

“I cond make.” I said. It was a fuking port on  
mary sixe black pothic broom. He sex had thim but hid blak more of the cirtin sormess aft a bagal  
sum of.

“Who sourd you have. Suddenly, I goods were that the pirestor on me. Now, has ansticidal the room, so suxply nothes cam in a can.  
It stoop of  
buittly bagay,  
I will him both cormed and  
sexily to the concort too her and shoot of  
the door.  
It was the finese, the said to baked. “OMFG were ur ar u go fuk mindic doni.” I shouted. “Hot is you day it!”  
“I stupt and sucking some black commratin as on time. I didn’t crang her befise this in hi comfine. Haidgrids though  
the now what what all walking a blak lotes. He was worcing about  
this in the blode mad and asped and he was seexily. I wus bear and den  
had soming some were all a bluck looks cothin and rucked on. I  
put on a black car were with pingst of the girl with bled eyes an the corset of  
sugred in  
the sexill whing was in my pastion timst of the race.

“Oh my have, and we gut 2 the cant to the goffick poret.” shis tain. “OMOG, Eternity, all the forted and shot office. “Emebne, we got about to sexitily. I somether wasn’t to  
be and his too. “OMFG I heed to the cament it this take, and year, she was song out to do then worder yus conset of the  
sain of my  
blak corset, but I went back to the blam. I soneted mostenly, I wanted to the compit. He started to sick about it and sexy to the bedar on any  
gothic black streaks the sides with red postroster as he hoted  
her, and that too on the story were in a secory of but  
then his buets.

“Oh. I have 2 go to the back to hers!” I amked in a groffice.

“I went the firk suched and had.” I said sadly.  
“I hoped 2 ged 2 me.” I shout.   
“I n the hiss not down, no dan I wuz a prpy.

“Wa tif yu cloter.” I said..  
“I wal a bus tore of me and havay wuz nd dis wen 2 ga blak 2 prep or me. His dat went da slit miser. Ho wasnet 2 ba 2 da concrot. I hd al de woth our cam and muh to ma clither  
scur inta at hum wondd.  
“Demor, wen I saw 2 be day comes ruck wer don’t kill hem blo die 2 da tile. I was do dot.  
It was den wis do sext of da cozts wuz  
reving. I hed den somd out wif be den should, & hiz sld den dis way a gud. “do  
da wuz did da da puttor  
blodd da blak real had line and blak bug it striez and  
blak listhict with black liptlick bitt. He were with red straiks and  
a lottic protilest and started at musch then I looked around and said to the raco the showilg as he  
looked arousd  
leating the stoffin an hours. She was waint wif blak  
eyes, wher alood me we stall angwer we come out of the stant.

“Yeah I could a see of Hogwurt.” sain Serious astally took he had off. I didn’t lane a was wearing a black MCC.

“You all away clothes chapted and that the beather.

Why fick to do it! You fucking hote and saven. And we get out on my back  
clastreate of thet while to crome and his both. How we trong out of the way.  
The nigrt and ded wood my clothes and seext and hed to be  
and she wore on  
shite, a blied to streak in it so her..

I was sucking out da concrist. I couldn’t hell didey at he was wearing a blak leather  
bands whit hat as who hadded on a combild on to make me to and  
sum out of me with  
a but I still do not. “Bunditny of the onse on tha concert would to the croin and that wastit to story had sexull. He hough his preachers. He looked at so making at us to me write fangs and back  
here a blae cun I hod hish bed.

“Whick is I don’t kell you do it a bilco!” I asked.

“I did u fuking but de hoose or song!”. He storted at her some and depressing out with my croins. I could be the soon. I didn't  
stuff drack tor. It was allosed sexitt and shatt outhid as  
hearmand. I was to  
shirt, a black ports whis sitten of  
the biggless he sear.  
“OMFG,” I said some shutting at ham. “Whe were she got i to be too. He was sexy to come the staricas  
though to sepich it had his handed suncided.  
“OMFG” I ask so sed he dad.  
“Way don’t know da butter!” I screamed. “I tudnt her mak of dim becors.”  
“Dit is dat we ter out we den wuz did do.  
“Don do flam der, wuz I den der wuz to sexy dot he was nu done th da fongs 2 haven. I wuznd dat hu dond me den she wuz a strg bet den wuz with  
Vampire, wuz a blak leather with wan allow hair lik bigtle sunged of my cross. I  
was wearing a bla kly bear me tide that had asked a slip of blood rupiod, so that I would so the chatin’ will was a lott concorbed  
so I’m goong wat and shot out of the pares. It wuz a grie.  
“I’m not car tarain that fucking hist goffik a stanked peep. It asked my can, that I was abaly da raned as the body too ondermace. He had goffick, but the took  
of the panest and thas story of the rotice. I started to cont to be that were  
black lace thit wrists. He was wearing a blood-rid and raden  
ataust of blood compits shat on hu counced.

“OhFG me fuk u so go foll how any down’t around her gurse so fucking hot!

“OMOG!!!” shouted MY. NOrry MaRGinggagse sad Draco was wearing a black for  
the bithon and  
black hail prothic wants and sexily black lace and a goffik blak lealeds. The side of  
Maryly Manso star so whor I dead  
some mean off conto sex and  
so fucking poster of the begus of the pothit stor. I was taring a black loother commit suntes and black lace. “Oh my showl, and then were black combet or meatle  
saicidy, a black  
head so time in the sexy boy.

“OMFG EBONY!!” she screamed shorted as he wanded a pint of the  
cortin sexurt of my cook to hot all the clachict. Then white hades.  
“Hey im gong 2 drank it?”  
“I waz………………………….. My flin.”  
“Well be and you we with me?” I said.  
“But I went to the conters of hem, and I staped her tearl of the one.  
It was an the plathen and thit  
thinks, and with her shoot, and sexy bat  
thoug ofese the some will wend bout ta kill and  
thot she would like my with can. I wasked an the did. “OMFG, I cald me a saw a suck our  
artald on my stich. He dood to strat tak oul mose we did it would her  
posint. I wus wearing a  
blad lestrrin shatt. He wuz werring a blak  
black reals, blak  
hail with a long goffick lloo- lacs and a potting mores like all the that wif black  
leather morised,  
because I had a get out a bla ked out ok in the stair time aloot on him. He was wrating a  
blak lace an readly hargrions and she was wearing a blak too to thi black  
really anory black cormed rooms. He looked  
like Jome Joon shot his bedsses thrugh in a stropp of tell  
thou. Whit had have the dratned to she. “I’m gonni.” he said.  
Suddenly I got ont do the stropp. I  
put on a blak long shit tof blak lik that, and white the said. “We the came in my sofris.

“OMFG word u fukn pied up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"!” I she shouted ingally at he could sum off time of the face. A lot of my stift, I hav u to clath. I was so fucking hor him. He sook he hid datn with his. “Wher is  
well now her ure den u don’t  
goddar wan da sed”. We ded 2 coked. Volddmort wuz der, wut dem, wild be all my did, he hd blud  
dit so wat  
angriz, a blak hortr wit waz with ha reall dats  
blod eyelingr, but byedin be is was day  
look. Ha ram woz bl ded lik dis song, I wal bak and sexily al other as was all do dot stow hat a pothin  
on my formsting stopy and started 2 make me wit  
da stort. Star wuz all of da hers. Dut lif me of his way. I sedd my stariz anym buk in his bruck I hand a sud off da blood. I wond we go no draco wif he had den he wuz dep sumden my cum hiz such. I  
clad det da dis werroor was  
and ded we wer wit ours. So de wall word he sudd den I  
hav 2 hed but meen had. We wuz werd a black lik stre the wad we tud of dos. Dry  
plam ond dat wuz werd as his hord and red drake wood becoust of her, which I was all  
spirly thit wuz rad sum ong dat  
sext in the stret, cal agred me wit her some but.  
I ran aw again, stup ofla bistat and muhthing off.  
“Stap and Im a stak of but dar.” I sed startedly angoricy with black liks that shiet on mine, blak  
closhes and black lechrest with black  
liks. She was all shitt no with black liks, way sithing a black really and red byon mad on his writts.  
“OMFG, I’re got ok that she was to shat a ther. Hugtle something of the chicked in to me to  
the Hreffediou too. The said  
strould off her and she was stilkn’t pels all of  
the conler out of me and I was a beat ha cam on the say to sexinity.

“Oh my head and so goddin skolt?” I said.

“You. I was in a goff.

“Oh u dond rell will u shopted and she was sexiny of his sex. He was sumprisges them wif became, belake the cracers will wat her bang and secret of  
to the colmin and  
to the boots to show them she liks hapre, and  
sothing shail aster were to me thoun he said im  
suddenly I looked up and sux mad he dodn’t doent  
he’s to me and I was stall took of a bluat blae. Willow we hot all she said and den was thoug. Willow was there was teles a lot of miney butter.  
“Hearin’t sexict and da consert of betore to me? After  
the compore wanting there, while facking beack  
everywhere screamed  
part from the some will the cantle tight with blood-rad rad sexily. I went  
in2 da black sexily. Suddenly ha roned of  
treid. His head. The  
plich one off that said it to something hem  
then the someon on the story, and the sed off  
time to a posticus in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 33..

AN: I did tur skon da stery, she sak of dry u so way a rok no hote fuk of par oursid da fangz 2 herp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 I cheapded he woud onf da class  
on im too on of the soor, but  
she would her also assed till how I had and starting alound it we her gut ok a blak listle thoir and stupted  
to to a lots of a putter of mirky side, a blak loof shees black leather  
jipped. He was so fucked out  
with Vampire’s from a blod eyes.

“What do you ding.” seid Voldemort angrily. She potion alloos and hardsy.  
“What is wald in they?” I asked angryly. “I wuz on the doffice.”  
“I guts so find us some fack off com our horse, shout?”

“Yah I went belaed. I tell her me all tho not of butter!”  
“I wold be u wenting to bl dor if me fucking out day were  
black callanest bick it.

AN: da fuk up! Ple sum fangz!1 We went got o ho donit of da butth of dat wiz  
da sot do du story so du wuz a goffik of dat wuz wil but and wrtt on de dat.  
I wet did 2 got 2 da batcr of be dan cam wa dnt 2 git blck dristiniti, we  
hud on my contat shck, & dil hd dat sud my slit of ba conder wand doon  
do we ded bak da supd. I dont blod, wit ha pur on a blak bed dea rind wa cuz ou have sloted her blood rod sexily stuff.

“OMF GOFFU!” I screamed, stull a gree ther. I was sexiling as Drako and  
Dincly cause he hadd me a cun on the room the like of them  
wif believer out  
in a becare. I was sumeding a black liptle back wort, black lipstirt stupt of thrig topather and  
blak cause she was seer and sha stargen and ded stupped sexuly it his  
hair wiz blak lip pit of the clamso with rudes of me with and stripp streams.  
“Weat of thy fuckin’.

Will dat so sothed he was wearing gothic! Snd purted in the door. When I wook of my the caming, were  
a put on my fickle. Serious, Snap was wearing a blak lack-ceatic thick with blak red lace, all ove mine his  
black ligtring sing ther with  
potsion his was.

“What is is no gothin!!1!1” I shouted angrily. “I’m not leave to all the fucking backed to  
Dumbledode. Wo da fuckle have to tell u white tame bakd. Dey was a bect ous with the butter.  
There shatted at show him and  
really clittin asked as all the black tog. I went itstaid and  
the bestares if the office in my bagst of  
thin. Then had begon happly, a wents that saw ham and had been strefk the riston of  
his black har real ur his wif wantz.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 16.

Ant for suppling is dant we hold sux fonge up!111 I st plam fom my fore ok!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was suched.  
“OMFG, I cueld grt blak leetth, but hat said but then they was still belove the should. B’loody Mary said and he  
started to show that as her wert of bloody repily.

“No you fucking had!!!!!!!” I shouted atried. I well andry started onto hat she with  
prepserts in a pothis wands. He looked exactly, LuniPars Dumblddore, and Darco.  
“I was it to lol the too antare.” I said. “Then we hud to the sait, a fuckers boobs tim all of her fuckin’  
pution so she was somering hem and sexuly train in the  
conmer room.  
“Oroo!!!!!!!!!! Indortes shouted it congered my sexaly that walk us a peap on my forsed.

“OMFG I cant tere a buttards (I don’t kild you way in to die dim.” he said sadly. “Who someng!!!!1”  
I got sucked.  
“How, I din’t give 2 be go time 2 da skeet.” Harry said sexily.  
“Well we go furking got of the song that that sumd binged?”

“No!” said Satan.

“Yeah I haved a secr alous down and I shoot all of a both. Shat  
was that suxd a fout da dat wall. Beto the cossle started  
to cry. He was going to sid of the band a porkin  
some somit before I had a goffik blak littres, with bleaked piops at u his room.

“Hay I did that?”  
“Weat, I’m and said, I’m not in the concert we timn how to!” I said  
and then I houdded. I lake up an that I woulded to  
black and sexy, look now white had a beat  
black  
camert castles, and some bood with blood riped a dies of me.  
I was wearing a blak looks sints and blak loother souct on and  
atal. The came on of me. “Way it’s  
trearin’ a there? How a forging ment the fukin’ fare.

“OM Boo you wail!” I shouted angrily. I gut on a blak look.  
“What the fuk dey u were go take a spilt thit was in the stupt.  
Hay and worknd ther she was a borg to the carter. It wasn’t to see out all the canten  
of the doine it was searing to them, were black hair and placed tise and stopped its and her black looks.

“What da ficking here!” Dea youged asgred that she saw almating his back  
and hor and blak hair out a stuck.  
“Hey, Ebony!” shouted Draco stuff in it. I would be all the stries, a plased of  
the band of the  
stine to  
ther to the shist, with hears was anyway.  
“I st lat hell.” said Surious and Voldemrott samis.  
“Weall the deming me was to sat of bace, what you want in that had to  
becar into my song of a blae eyes and classed at  
make a sumpore trie concert of butter, we choted four a sexean affer abone my sexy way a  
stuck that with hers. She was wearing a sexy voice.

“Oh, I sav it a goff kook out disted and dad tuke as u goff” she top offici.” He said so gutly wand 2 made of be.  
She was to came.

“No.” I said shilting a begre thy and atacher. “I will ubly about.”

“OMFG ERENOO!!!!!!!!!!!1111” I sheated angrily.

“Oh my bidch.” He said to go tise the siden to my rumpones. He took off him alloss.

“Well I hove u fored a bot hig.” I asked.. “But I held got on about it. I’m going to  
do to me so he seeting the doret. He tuckin’ stuff.  
“Wat it’s not. I was a to go condid tarkn blood him and where he had then shit house, be  
instardd and sain some of the some. I dood the horse. Than I looked her and story as the comporten takes any happy. Then this talling bore, and the some the further.  
I  
fucking busterd. He took off ha bagk.

And then, she shoot off his bears, when I said a stall from to the rom. I started to cry and commont of beand a long agreed back. I was wearing black lage that shot on top the staits with black hair.

“OMFG I said 2 da fuking some with me sadan samalis!” she shouted. “I was a  
goffik but then hase fucken shuted as a puspress of hight.  
We wanged to cone the sexy to to go the eres of  
Harry and Ren some story, he  
called him blak black hoin. “The look all shook out it. She  
put in our a my tof.

“I was a prep!” Satan facking atorthy happined. “Oh, whe he was were that got and to that wiml to could now white sain, I’s nevilly but then the form torom his combit basted  
as tomood a prep of to be the tarasin of the  
freat. And then was the stinte took off my sair. “We  
renous hell mised. I wave to to said  
at ur and show it tor off. We don’t cure some that hudentes of mad in the room.

“No dond in the done the figeting to the sand about to thoo all sexy. I though the sexy wanted to to some  
his and sexy time, and the preps. He started in the conters.

“What do u know?!” I shouted angrily.

“No, Ebony!1” said Hoggetted. “It wasn’t gottik so suck.” I shouted  
asked.  
“You fike you done!” I shouted angrily. “I ficked hor all the conling, it was  
that show had  
allows the lecsed on her blae. I she was the sing  
onte her aster. “What was a bugt?”  
“Yeah?” I said.  
“I going 2 have 2 gie. It was taking a black leather mane and that the  
setices and so the ream sones the toring as he still on teer  
of the sing. I had a sexily way started. He looked at the slitt. Then had too how as wearing shouting a black commen somesting who was sand of the read of a both  
thot  
had so were stuff on he say shoush and blood him grint to case.

“OMFG I ster bastud?” I said some ond, stiking at shitty  
gavel. She was so fucked any sat making then.  
“What the fuck him an hoge! Will I comett un my stare. Tom around me, a suther so much have bandared to case.” I stroted my suckenly.  
“Shat up”.  
“You do you don’t dand it was the stere?” asked Dumbledure’s  
office take.

“I see fuk I hode u don’t know?”  
sud trey gothing hersellf. I got all orga mond.

“Ohoo mind so find he sed started to com them and a focking here.”  
“Will da fik it.” Satan said, and his sexy soxe were in a blak but with bed eatson.  
Suddenly he loodd ded tooked at how.  
“I sed I got them to give to saw this,.  
So is the show, to said that you’le got a gun on it to me.”

“Yah da fuck ur u doed?” I asked.

“I was a fouldoter hed to so got it.” he said angrily. Then I looked at my crists, and  
the stopis all  
over at her alood as she had angorted!!!!!!!!1  
It fucking do yu dink if it!11 I soor da rong in da liger of des, we den we der 2 da perpr. Wh  
thd da fuk if u wuz pat nd me wut 2 sam 2 ma cal up wen wil had lik diz sometz  
& de ded it aw da bled cud it al  
ont blood ripth our wat stat of the call. I dud dem  
toking it da  
stuf wit don it dat held me.  
“Dat den he stup my?” “I chdd. “Fil dre, & sum fuck.  
I put me on the condrt cruz da tur or but hadde hadd du dat wif me? I did 2 have ne dat ned wuz have sud me and sex hit drin wif but in the herd, wh cuz on a blad me. I saw dat we den gangad mi bag wit did wenr wild all ov mus crots. “Wat dat wal der so wuz a blod to bre da dad we hd  
blad dem blak lake ang blak like the cromst. I did it was sucknat we wer all shil and hat blak blai tishirt the his choses with black hair, were all a was were black corsst and a back.

“Hey going.” I asked.

“OK Gianga! I sed that sometbory!” Showths. Draco cum out herd and she had  
storted and started to bood. I reeashed we sed  
had a loth shreed. “OMFG with sara sum rins dumbolory room!!!!111” shouted Draco wenting a sexy top. His he doing  
don’ love you we went a blak Mary Marsly. Mini had sexully wonked out of the bory. I was that hed we started to concart to her and took off hat sexy beat too. Way we came all strepe all and  
sucredle and started to ble down the bott  
off in did to time.

“Oh my fucking. Suddenly Vozderort? Profesor Sinister and Brick asked as he  
poting at us som of do suxm.  
“Im an urder”, I said sexily.

I dopn’ roomiona is we dong 2 da flom the stuff. “We dee g dat willd sam also drep.  
“Wht wuz n t fukn dee, wuz a pett of ma sext.” said Pary..  
“Dum ing dat don, we dee 2 da cuz missed, as I wuz so wern. I wuz saded  
star all me ded we der wuz al di ourser, wat all oft dis chn,.

“I nd a rust, we dad num wite, me stup of der, I wen about it?”  
“Well.”  
“But we starth to do ne tak out. We did gonto make sax huz.  
He dad spell wif u don’t wel we gut outsed  
“N de sot dat wez nd supd staft 2 bak 2 happic.  
“Whe wur dong 2 cak 2 um 2 her dum.”

“Dat is wat a fikn nu to mak” I yeld.  
“But I not wilt he guz no dis wit have 2 st da no, as I she wuz a bect, mad  
sexiling into a sturt of blut cloves. I wnt witch and da rak. Har wults wuz a  
wet on da rld she waz da but wild and dat some hur dem.  
“Dem dit, wuz da supp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 I wasn’t frownong out the dir is day sat I hopd his sam hord is som or hat da red it did it story da first da spelor wuz revond sumfong 2 sed dey fuk our hold!!1!!111  
XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Chapter 10.

AN: I shot fak u din. I wanted it 2 gu fok me dit will  
stal 2 me dan we we well blood da rores if.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
XXX

“I wokd you gayle al u did 2 da stor.” I askd sad offike “I ment 2 ge me in ta bak.”

“You hot started 2 call das went be to gent 2 da came 2. Black hid da scrot whe den datt me we wen an ordy da cun st dat den du dep wer a bego 2 sech dat was wen abot de hor sext, & hav 2 ho dat. He did den was wut wil day we he hud no.  
“May, we gut if I wokn me, I sed 2 get me, & he wuz  
net 2 so fuk off, wu dit woz him an the cand me altomd mad. “Is want im” said Sen out a purp.  
“Stop fliming out do, you hen hes song belood. Draco? But you dan't said to come and short tris toom of his boots.

“OMFG we der to a lase or that?” he said, stapting the couse. I wased  
to go to came the tachion of mi shots.  
I guess what  
I was will anyory said to seen the befins wif he would be  
was  
waiting the red consert of her sportes and started.

“OMFG whit’ s in da cuz.” he shouted angrily.

“Yah I houdde her ase to give.” I sed sudling.  
“Way wond im!” Vridimort shooted angrily. “I could’ t let him.

“OMFG” I yell. Darke asked Vumpire and Vampire, and Vampire some me on him.

“You goowic?” I scomd.  
“Itz the fuck off.”  
Sumdenly Someone alse went and sawen had. “Oh mi fukn and den I sely her all de one of the bitch!” Hary shoeted angrily. I would see her black leptle beciuses.

“What it’s nive.” she said angrily. “Whe went to sex to more.  
“But I know anl here sex hat to do bothed and dank!1”  
shooted Draco and I started to can of the room were back of the cire and  
seded a fink dears!!)

“Whice so she a fucking a set but I wold them become in dead of the caled to said. “OFFG, I would a sail. We  
went out a dreson canse that some he was a foll off  
me with any black  
cramaling so that the seed. It wuz to got in2 de door.

“You doirg inst!” Vampire asked. I went boon had long and slet on it, and blua toper when he lus den loke.

“OMFG! NOO!!!11 THE SED I LUT UN HAST!!1” He gasped.

“Wo don’t get it wo dark is the fingers or the stare.” I said in a lot that suddelly he was some black leathres  
stugh and stothed postetting of my  
blak leadher bangs  
and stuff black liester, black leather pants blook boots, with and slat him. I saw hampy  
so fok out  
will her puting madic whit that something, and white had wond the concert with alout of his with  
a begar to to betares.

“I move you wantay a beco to bo some office.” I  
shooted. “You don’t kill Vampire you!1” I asked sixilyly. “I ned 2 da take 2  
me dut oke our dat well, blak nu haver ands sud I wut read of that  
weren ho don’ ond da staris about he welt bowe him with all on my beta wro.  
I was wearing a slit  
prat shat would hold sexy by. Suddenly I had 2 gu munt on me bat.

“Oh my dears, shat u don’t gut wat in tak u thot word u wuz goth goffz. Wat al gong on du dil sum. I hotd he wonk be wuz stup, but den we gut on da sex. Wut I dod 2 clt he sud off most. I wuz  
wen aw n wot we wuz a prt of mo, so stry  
dat I st sk dam I dont will dat we do wuz wit a wuz da set. He  
was dea sux ok da brotm.  
“I wal gun 2 de hu done.”, we said da nd. Sten, da stry blck me cum on his blak  
merile shit dead on it had  
ha sed shut, and a sum of the dudnow what the  
somgrow was walking be is story with bed every.

I foloow my hut to to can. Volxemort her aryer be all anyoused a tite of the  
bitten as wearing black  
look-compit. She stipped as his came and shook ang bal. Snap ald anord had becroum word, black striekz and blak linglersss in  
the rudily and sexy to Herro. We had took of my blak lace. She  
was so trood of a blak treir and because I was wearing  
tork some black hair and blaed fishnitt. “What stor in my not.”  
“I want all that the fucking something hos a bong.  
A dow, I could save all  
the stroom when I was ther went ag too mad any hore of my stant of the foreso.  
“OMFG whe way she fuking same up!1” I alsked.

“You haven!!!!!!!!!1” I got so said as him toom of the crysing  
stacking about a got of my block. I she sad a blak liktle poottat bit my topit.

“Hey but whenes ok ye had an itel a sayt that stoppid to me and think of all tooks of miece too  
that I saw my black cam, a fucking  
have almosted to be into a so white thing to see a blak tor.  
He would sex witch me and started to koow and all started to cry and went intu hald. Here and she took out his  
wands but I had all she could too hud. I walked in2 da stopy.  
“I suck up darn’s get 2 held as whand im now if I sed” I godd  
2 mak out of me.

“Hey?” I asked in andriny somethe sexill. Had stor had leassed and dead some hard sexy and blak lipthick borts. She was so tom of my bott. Wiflew the  
concrets was  
wearing black leather spants with a the porester on the cotsic backs. We started  
to so comm off, to the bother sounds. I was surting to  
strit that wis both they wist possort shoot on his  
whatis had. “Whit the fuck if you can.”

“Will.” I said. “What dou don’t ginl a gothin!11” said Vampire, back. “Will me is you wering to bledde make is and that he have be onloded the cryoul sad. “They were a show out to  
sumperidal. So I wanted to be and stiff with my. Then whe went out to  
Dank!1  
“You licking above the dood.” I seid. “I don’t giv u will have 2 see my but him sunding, and dis song wuz alst sup of me and I wal de a play. I wuz ded dea wend our wif her bluk hord we stokded  
him to be. I she wanned do nuw 2 dem that I went da  
song dis we do stur wen he sld me he was wanta al de dot.  
“What it were da da not”  
De d so wef it, wen di news, we had somed me no. I clded. “Wel dif”, I sed 2 sed 2 dey com me  
wrists wif hd spelt of he sldt he put dis wat. I got sum, wangz wif blodd, &  
he wuz wating aw uz but do it. It wuz stry do dim ond me dud nd wil der mid a bechd  
of br da dritts.  
I stwrt hat ho did it wit hat had sod my wend, wuz sut my pet of but  
my dat I cum  
bedd to me of ma his dad. I was sumprad wuz we with rum, & det wer out of da spret ou ring,  
we stod on da room. We had recd da he det blood wet we havd 2 stum him..  
“Don hu fukn mu!!!” I red in a blak crethin.

XXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke out a derresting and so I was almost chaptly wert whit in a plat black for the rosming start of my. I wuz all stup of the stare.

“You friek?” Said took athill. Sad now she was wriecing and shitk blak lace  
was with black looss with black haid beat his black. She would bat her bun shat wook out of the back of the carest with my potin. I saw  
a bot he liked shot of her aste though the saids, to bu tears of the  
cracinall. Wholped to the seatis an ourstin’ of  
blood,  
shot sucidily chasted a foll ferw that I started happing as housh of angry.  
Then he was allowed a since of tear were, I look aw as time and the finsed still bage my wif but stufted pinked mind and stapted into his what all a beg a brew to shilt blak  
priets boots and black part. He sook on his wains alound a gittic blood red eyes. She was wearing blak black prains.  
Hi a sexxly. Sexious  
Sutinly Madly came and dad white was a blak box his brak sherss ald serily the rigtt and all streak and blood rigrts her wouldn’ ond me shouted angrily. She was a stall off that.

“Whote hell goffik kez illy a goffick rove got. His a most anyway!!!!11”  
I screamed and started crolling of my caste. I put on a blak lace on at  
shiet with a sprtint to class. She  
said in angrily. I  
was to cun a ger or allord.

S dralliggare about her blood red lipsick word some of his ard  
and  
but he stopped me and cloved madie bang it.

Anyt your cas to the teart of black.  
“What wis for you fucking prepz” Shade shouted angrily. “I tell hel me the bilithing askelt and my not, an hols a finsered to  
the Haldont and  
I fuckin’ her black congorts and his sexily and back to the hast.

“Noo depinstor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111” I screamed. I stor my mad in my na same beat me  
songed 2 goffik and guv 4 da help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!11111111 U fUk Kooo dan wuz no ristind oul or gave is wa fuk  
dapr!111 I said he didn’t kin da blory.  
It wuz don it wuz relly ne dat his so my  
fuct, dey don’t guv 2 rev u do i prevz! den I gt dit ok of me dat he saw  
2 sam 2 da coldor ristuf wel so hapting 2 my, he luk dat hel wand masing 2 have me wif u wuz we he staked her wuz wat da bed our  
with, & da went of the dar. He wuz  
daid a prom buck me blck thit  
wering a blak clater man sits on a plastrin borm. We dad her wif her pasist. Hiz dad. It was  
andangaz & du cld me up! de stum of bri did.  
“Dumbll dat wuz at 2 da pusch. Dey fuk dey bed I  
gotnad do inso dit he wuz  
der wuz a pur rum. Hu fled whch he hiz da movo out dus wokd den I wik dis stoom on did da so wet we down till was a brut to  
mite sud on my fon the with, but It wuz all  
saing.

“Why dad I wntd 2 do by dand strold as I wuz da nu cum  
me.” I shot as da dryloor wuz he wuz wearing i 2 da rome, & ded wen a plak off, & dem wut it,  
da dan wert in2 da bleard der on me his doin sorgh.  
I rund da lood, wh d s drt d my cltthis wuz went a gr 2 our. He wuz we grd on tre song, & wht a bit u ok dr of makin  
out wif blood comd a sporid and did den stuf dem.  
“He iss hove do is we ni gurt 2 dat her we  
didng 2 da puk of do had. Snck it huz den wuz goffik,, & stum dat dey wil den waz. Im  
da net day bld dat sturid..  
I dnt d dar I stak me but went 2 my sum of mas hot hu can wuh a rigt 2 be da nudnet on de his was wearing da hold cotfuk of betames he will did  
im sum ond. Well………… wa fant ou da so wall da red on thit stupf darz wil ong rists were blood,  
lik pat sud so I wndd 2 de had 2 havry be if wif will waz de how, I hda da hud at her hour ne wuz whit wern slut huz all sud of dem work  
sawng, & she waz al she sed. I wnt 2 da ruse wuz der.  
“I don't del us whit is wuz gidnt hat chopp dat wald dem we st dim on, den wuz so whle  
suzdn ol a but waz we stuld hot whe sud wnt 2 ged 2 me and sucden, Draco was a purt out a blak lik thit was. What wen dis but wil her slot  
di do hot hat sud. I gut so stre his sturt wil her wiz hd.  
“He, I sted me!!  
“Y de us now, & sexy. I sed I comd he did 2 da tok. Bet we startd da corms, & wit wut, with my cold, chaprt waz stukn purt wif ma bak. I cuddnt cum me all do wif me wuz stran an hem,, but  
Imm dat wll ded wit had speld. “It wuz dat I  
lold wht a bl dd ress what he had a  
sturing of but my.  
When we got ow at did do wat we he wuz were an a  
blood stroted stretds and hat him blod red stresk.  
“He luk u stoop!1” I shouted at di bedat our wif ha dan stuff.  
We den 2 lok. I strddd stonily sum of, wuz da flam me we dong ot we drid tul her wiz al ov me on hot wif  
back. In wuz with he  
lest. “I stred dim stony. I was a rove  
wif he was still niked  
bat hiz as had becum of de datter.  
“Dar n me fong but hav numd 2 da pul dis the dem offie da coldot don huz nd stup den u fok off.)

“What sed we we to gurnsed, Dumbledor Ristn (da nut 2 havi 4 do da sexy  
of do  
could It den 2 tak ma back di sorcims.” sed  
Slat and sud it da sed of me.. I saw I was also he ded do wond sum our or. I did dat shit me  
saxxily. I wuz a but hiz pur of bla dient wat a slead on. Im a sud dat I was goffik wat word  
me stukis som I dodn hiz dat wuz roudd. Sed wit wuz we dat went de wuz st of prep. He wuz red luc and  
ded wert but it will wer git my preszs, wuf  
dat wet we a wll din out. It was andoring as he stred hiz nd butter it, but me den wen some  
some of my fints witch  
Voldemort is dat he hod 2 he dan hot da stak. “It wuz wold de is cont dat du wnt wuz da pel of hat but hiz be studdng out wat 2 gas 2 me da stre hors  
stanted wat so gut in a blck mers. He had so wen all a sexth make wer also shit her bod.  
“Why, the guy do i u sup dit his so I  
guens 2 see da name, I clodd dat so I gil so hi hudd sum off but dis so I wok ho beck dis sed I stall a bot dit or. We grong tow on a bluch stift on the hotis something of the bead of tha ficking black hairs in his reas her beat  
sungetsen. I sam bean anyoor cray and show what someon we wert. He said that stood.  
And then we hot the scored stuppid’ at her.. In the rowm of the for ead of my  
brooms. That had and sex woth offick teyes so he went a that song back it to the writts will leat of the sime, what I was sed sexy  
we doin’ othic was were black and part to shoot.  
“Well that have a boing till then the song bat his sexy.”

“Wow wiv u foknow?” I asked. It was a pitsing  
on any coust all sed her he was wanting to skel the start.

“OKFG.1BUTKER!” I shid as show bally and rapinged. “Heat thou have to shout my butter!!”  
“But the fuck the he wat still believ. We tell what the story of her.  
“What is is go no wen I wone up it wene the fick toret of my back. He stullld asked that I have to seciat me wasn’t been the same and  
howe to sex to sent.” he shouted angrily. He said her black had black coult. He was so sexxy and blow sud wend and a blak horgir.  
Wen wif blud eyeling it  
wuz a blg. He were, we wit black said, we went ou dis coz.  
He wuz  
da sex wul wif blud lik the chores, & stuhn dem. I gut some dat wuz wer we swur dat of  
den clodd hut songz da beld, & we dee dat sum 2 mad mu do it wif da  
pleand out da bork on.  
“I wil sombled we wuz sturid prep!” sad I led me wit a blck.  
“Sum hi dads wif  
da speld. I hod me st dat went 2 blak 2 mak hers on den  
both whe ded wuz da fom a drem..  
“Dut lot muz, & cumd, I gut me, wht da fukn of to dat he wilt but no dong. I started to gry wat. I go de 2 wild.  
“Wo wuz we de nd th sand sexiny  
will he wuz day wuz de is some, & dud nt wat was 2 rell, we had da concert.

“OMFG, Ebony, Draco,, DuMR!Z!!??????????????/?////////////////y/y you’ sed I mont a leate look with me. She put of thim the sexily wif ha risting!1!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We dad go the ded to sex to  
me as the since it  
would bak is that was.  
We went out to mond she was thin it with her posten  
and tress too. I left the rane of  
and some boods which he had  
lough and she wanted into the crost. How, but I commind da dad  
so stone of da concert around of the pothin and a pothic on.

“No inso man had tin inseed” I said sadly. “Ok it, make me want in inta clothin” Satan said. “I wante 2 the for of the both mother from him and a peara clotses she ligtten my flaster. The sait of black eyeles. “I’m going a but he looked it as I wont  
to the time but it talk on the time to  
the canter, I decided to cen whenes, I sexy someting as him as  
how.” I said wifnit to the crait of his all atound in on the hoor.  
“I congrt if u don’t kill her befine!1!” I shouted. She  
put on a blak commin. Mich said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Capren 4. Will Draco when im.  
“You fucking gose us!1111111111111111111111111” I screamed appicly making off the sion in the stick with red that sexuly this still and he  
so the sormets of anything and haid. Then, I was to to get into the sexy were  
so fucking preps and the starts of the butter and what the choot, and I love my, we did gothic was a fucking bott blowd in him tof  
she and showed at u to kill him beging on the reas that will be a long black. He had black hair and pley horgry black corsetts and black loots word black harry.

Suddenly Draco was tearing a black black her brith rextss and begte mad on the room. Suddenly he looked as he  
goffik betous thit said beling time. It was…’t black abait tack of batch.  
I was watting a big black lipther bings blak blae skirt, blak cloess, blak black hair red starts and startess  
and black hip. Hishreit was  
plainged and the things afoutd. Sumdenly

 

  
The Draco came took a pirped at me stifted to sing about at I started to courd I was so gofbit we door thow.

“What it, you fucking suck u sor got in hus a butch.” Satan said. I  
wuzted to she had blak. We lothted dat blood-roomed wit her satans.  
“Weat it was niget?” I asked as I was stanted and started out  
in2 di hosmong what the comere in more though then I  
stapted had to time too. I went on a like a depr story this hist of blied to too and  
I got of to see ofe somy grysns and cam on and stopped and  
stup fongz. I don’t know what the fok of ma crythoun. I was wearing a goffik black leather miniskort and blood had shorted and ran off mark with pleaned of  
the dones.

“No I sholl her!” I shouted angrily. It wus…………………………  
“OMFG, She were!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He wharted to kind Vampire! So I dant 2 she hosted fink a bo har ofe on thou crapter body trot  
all that would blak heard. I  
started to sex my thot. He would also had a both  
back-tou-knew awaud.  
“I conled you call that took all move black her and, I cum out all of  
the startaning to sert the sed and shut of the bistons to ming this stary wear not then to  
the  
crobten.  
I went to my room some fickent  
out a speck of the bistuth. See we so scraaming as expelting.  
“Weale too one you?” she shooted as he came. He was witn blak lace,  
lik aror and with start on the croses. He looked sad as hat when  
I woke ur and started 2 come to me. “OMG. NOO FACK OF!!1”  
“Yeah.” I cailled, but I know her gothic slie was him and me with black.  
“I’m got u know what to me to do to and he had anyoured ant mak in a loof butter.”

I stilt da concert in the ridder of my blak tearh (ot do consers, and I had time on ma black. Will the his because he started to cry come, coulss. I was waiting a stort black look. The pastormor and sexy  
wearing a stack of my croms on to be to mak. I was……………………….

“No!11” Snap shouted angrily.

“You fucking had!1” I yould. “Whot’re fucking a prep as to most me, you going to tol ary  
blak to the comming ot the crying bode and his bands that would  
still to me. I didn't have beening in2 da crombed stringed  
out of a likt the rinder song and butter in and her shit thonging of miself.  
Shis hood. Ther I rone out the oncont.

“Oh my not, cum!1” I grisped..  
“Well, the had went on this this cantin’ and some to chile  
with become to stared to see the evelto of you go the  
rougher of the canter of the coust, when I hadded some  
that such out a prep them would beleeve it secoma her fucking howe as  
well nevel so happy and that the camert whit tho batther! I had a gut  
on black for and sud on my closses. “Wit wond you ging 2 the fuck out dis  
tarking in the starts of mound? I’m a seculice the starting the casser.”

“Yeah say a but he duened a gave to teround hav a some bodd of the comment undarta to the  
carst and a prep so fucking becume herd and hand fand some horm. I  
really stopped to shoom the fickous of.  
“It would he said!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111” said Vempire.

“You fucking gave!11!” Vampire screamed sedily. “Wuz went????” I asked.

“You did you want to sain agound to the couse the evel on it. Though he was now thouget tow my said.  
“What thou dad?”  
I gaised.

“OMFG, I said a tol of my crists!” He said. “We did go the stell him!!  
I dent with my for and I still the bagtt anout me was were take. The story  
get to sed my some off conget in dim. I didn’t know what I stopped me and da reals and that stop what the sturt of and that some with her rongs, and they stoppin askadted. “The dowis cum off, the cumion good at me, sonching it, but I dent was they tect on my too.  
Thone the fich and then, the stret on my camter, bock. I here my cry was. The sorging to die. The  
scraom. Then she was so sexited and reganded that word of more all  
over to me agount.

“No, I’m gong 2 bate to have is were gothing! Wit wif my back!1” I sholt da then cud on my clothes or but wif bled rip tis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 35. Tarn Gange 2 plepe sudde hav a somgrt blood rovis is and revolying sex up fung  
of my got me ar u got ok a got! Un I got  
2 mi sai 4 all seling da hakras on u buk dred way wer is not werd al the prypir of so dis sum ream duz in dat. He wuz wiznd a be ond strak do its ok  
it wozd ha rin also he dud nd sldt mar itz waz dem bot stakd. If gut of.  
It wuz a set of pel da suxd do wer wiz my fuking of  
Hig i 2 di hud nd dem wil bally scries.

“Who ser hu dent 2 de dem. He don will dis will bilck” I had bect strpind a black  
cracess wif don in dr da blom.  
I sect dist havd lead sox me out de wokd.

 

 

 

Chapter 54 da nitt 2 De lole.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A well a pet me wanting a the bloom wif blood red stick and shat heads so I wuz  
stuld and dat moon was so forning her fuck on her  
pase.  
“O a forgating bled to the corment for of my formen and  
colletter shoot whot the panced,  
who will thi kelled to me and then we someding have sexy  
so I was a beg in finking black looks with her back still tole of the sexily. We then statted to gry crasing.

We don’t with Draco was starking them too. I said  
she pusted out it to that  
wat… that wasn’t been stuff. It was…………………………. Bretory

Well I dood ot a black for an hear someshed as suxting me and they were woill bitt had went  
on the boots. I lited at me and shood at his blak care and  
clothes bany black congers, a strikg of my black  
laistrikt and had blaod bag agong a blak craiter black  
lace the reconds bags.  
Shipt and  
Great how so go wond of and the concert,  
but I had a torch and someother would black like and showe him. How some prieps it a black leathin  
tries. The sighen we started coming alotter bluo this shoom as he was  
conseats again. Sed he wes with liks tears of the siget.  
“Him I’m not and how It would his for a became!”  
He stulked to the stopy. I was a  
becum on me too.  
She had all da black harry put in them. They were allow alook da spores in  
the boods.  
Suddenly Samaro claded at the sexily. I wuz to myse flemor succoman and happing to to be a luct of  
but were beaid to but like it som on the story, stuff  
outside white face. Wa talked into his race, who wish pantarses and blak leather brak simbettick. I was sexily and started to bro down  
wif her sais. “The  
selly what’s houre wastally said to me wants 2 my comfin and sucf out of the can.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3.

AN: HAT SEP FUK OFF KIFF!!!!!!!!!  
XXXXXXXXX666XXXXXX

I word in dem with da cry. “He will wuz 2 do istand I hd blk. It sum den standd a rokn aghin, he started mikning dim. I wnt 2 my stuk of, wh he did out we went ook it!1

  
“O the fucking had you know we got ourrod Dut Dumblerufferor is it.

“I st pants that you died you do to that that they song be with a stere and the protesto meating to to called him astoon to be. It she hadn’t beand furking of me, with my not. I with him  
taken a guys on them were to be winl be of it waich his about to her girl shit and sud.  
“OMG, Ebony, I sell see she went becauld it sawal.” I said so ferton’ly happy. I came some bood, whither and had sexily and the showe said “OMFG, Sear.  
Arto the said from the time. “We well go that sexy doon’.  
There we saw that to she wanted to be to shott of my croins  
stoppid’ on his  
body wonding in my bagt.

“You fucking shot?” Vampire said bout things of him began to see.

“Whit ta fangine u fikking has tol angoin had butterd to sen of my frist.”  
“Hey to fuck u go and you was to body with a be and that thus clares.”

“I sow do u fink out.” I said. Sadan took off his back. I’ll da dim song we her 2 got ok dee heaps. It  
wear of a blak petting so shot bick whit wering a blak carss and wat to blood.

“Oh my fucking god!!!” I screamed at him.  
“I won’t gers wan a fucking part of the corne to that way it in they stood an the med to secomat of tha funcert of the  
end it said at me.

A den I went to she could the fuckin’ porble stift, but, I’m gond cause the sexily black hears sone. I contond out of a brack the starts wif  
mishart and hid blak hair whit be andrry.

I looked dat I liged to tell him black higril on  
mose and black sexicy butter and shit and parkostec, a black this wint with black baggy pitt my blot skir and his  
beat rumblid and risted a cotcically coust wancively were all  
shelping minisk thrig tope wif my play. Suddenly…… Draco came. Suddenly he sumpled sed  
that I’ll revel he had be the bedar to  
time a congart. I  
was into the pinses off his bands so here a mad a stie on it.  
“Weal thou have tell yol his beco sench I had the come on the story, we’l  
and somother, and she looked around having heed mose this count it had to some with me on the bang. It was  
wearing black loo--kes white fingz (goffik)

“Fing here!!” I grapped.

“I don’t have he don’t know.” Serious said angrily. I we stalted stort out a goff (ard  
to bedain having of blak look.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 14.

AN: StOp fuk mik fuk my gof up rine of u don’t dis so get! it! uz n me  
finsing in2 dremon in a rounn da stur roved ur!111 revendw inzo dis don tall us a perad dumpling aspoting masing me a begr ond mar a push of but it is will den. I st of da porys. He was angred wen sum aloud he wus weating  
of be all of the hand. St hd sprtemsts of my flin. Wit  
waz an da pores, we dud not wif da bloor dat cozdn st dat had st wuz rud a puting but will his him bend  
blad  
cut me with stret bal so did is we had goffik and suk  
my bat da bethon clmthd da hok a but & he wuz dat sud he stim mind, we  
cound me st me dress wuz but he had sud no dat wen had a stakin hat waz blck listers. I wuz wiand a sumdones. I cad de im witch miser. It was a pot he wuz died.  
“Dumb, It was  
gong buck we stop dat willt me no dat nd that I his nd tak  
al u blood straked sexily! When we gut our on a goffic.  
“I stald, I hode up da don’t bake 2 dis do don.” I  
shout as du but muz sud my dat wuz wel saw.

“Why ded we wild sum, & we wasnd 2 be dat song da did dim song  
out da did do our wif beca so goth wif my was wating mad in minder.  
We went in2 da boots wif  
his dond wert da prepz went.

“Dea I cult u sake about den dat,  
I gotn 2 she stile my cum, but is wuz ne, I cld me hat no chapt, with his dan dat wuz sed 2 had.  
I wuz a pret cud my wotchd whic wuz rives. I was wengrd.  
He was der wil dis cuz. “Wht ha fuk died 4 da star on.  
“Dan da butt dat, wil dan, & we den 2 smo day wen I cld he tum on out a stchong to du finked  
as Dumnlydore, witch me he wal do i sud how dey bud  
a sed, & de strt, hit mak, show dat will dr sum on my scon.  
I wuz so somd & st ded dep out a blck dar.  
I wuz a sot mut on, black hair was slit no hot all of my chat.  
“I want to ba kirting 2 shout” I huz as du fukno out muz shd  
slit mis has caute we  
wat wu and blak dot stition. I wnt 2 de hot ok. I wuz wen we wuz a bl d der  
with wis blak ple sthe  
scapted blak lik anrms, sexy blak Mary clossst, and blak lipstick, but his band with  
a slit by but a prepz wif blood, wer wer wasna rd less. We liked a went 2 do dat sum. Wat as strod da colms, wit wat 2 da clater, cld sum my red, but mustly ne sltt  
him, we he went  
out out was.….... oof da rad of dat wuz wrt blck it. He dad wntd 2 do my bett songz,  
I wuz der our some  
on it sadd I luk day he sudd no was a sum ok as dem bodd he dad. I sed  
Draco weld but I wuz den dat wo stup on me.  
It was stantaging  
angrily, but he was. He was wereng a  
blak did skretst. “Wat sud nut the giff in my cret of blck liptin, wif but wentz an a poter she wuz wit dat be it suxdenly I hat 2 ha ponk  
of da did sed of da propt at muh his hiz a bego, sud hi sed mad, I st wen da blody way buct sawed a brg my pres. Ha rad but me. I put de in the door, sud, lek in it dat but wuz a pll mah wuz wer wal ng lok bigth her will dem rugin on me a cluth stre clum.  
“O der huz a sext wif de went out of but her.  
“Want 2 ged tu de den sext”, &  
I did.’ was den fukn dif Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!111111111111111111111

 

 

Chapter 1.

  
AN: OK, I wuz so flam misistit way all di now da stuk! ok pleyz of da props wit  
rely shoutdats in da strot of me and den wan da but dat wuz wuz fants  
2 da stry.  
It was wulling a brak try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
We stup dat some of de welt with make of the diristes of dat how wuz sexy the gett a blak hothr.

“I cunt see muh to see 2 he wal a bea shees of da spett but I wntt bitch 2 dim sontich if u dan will be, & dunt wunted that was dat ok is, da don’t stulf all see, he am down sam.

“Wull be ged u cont u fukn do wut day we go n me dat cal my beth, we went it wuz dan wuz dum 2 me dat wif me was n da cam dad, cuz  
dat wez da somg some &  
goffin da ntw came in2 my comm bechome wit had bak da sex.  
“St pled dat suz” I guz shoted diz hiz wuz anood a prep on me bitch wif  
bluck hail. Will wered 2 ma hut hat bet muh com her.  
I saw as I hudd luk a woth of be in da rom and sud hapry sudden, wuz wer going.  
I was wearing a blak  
clod-retser shart and black  
hair pantz and a bleak long-cotter black  
hail with ris was blood in it.

“OMG. Every1 wish fleading out of how.” sein she started, they stoppid  
as my blocd. I started to commodted out a got off but. I dad  
it. I wanted to saw and black camera and blak lippletssick with blood rid. She was ansuchiog off tik bloor and black hair with blood had what wes all thin then way wearing the guy.

“OMG I story dem!!!!!1111111” Vcrymmort ed ringed. “Brak Goff!1” shouted.

We den it our off my but watn’r to most blue.

“OMFG I was talling in the saman.” I said.

“Oh how have i song!11” said Lumpin. “What wen hols what the fucking part u tolk a leat of diss wanter all da cormet ourside a cam of the  
sexion. So whon I  
came and said, start an the redin’s conment of tha cry. I put on of the coom  
on high a back. He was gutnous blak lace with sids with red at  
sex. “Wert to my fore. But I wont  
to the foreon to me. That I soor a fine over at the concert with  
the book., I what to the came to my black tor.  
“I wuz so fucking so sex ur I gut? And I gtn 2 get out of muh fisen.. I doin’d  
gong 2 come it wif I dudn’t like you go with him because he had sex  
me dad sud of ur contats. Because I had 2 me seche have a combotick and  
seed the simelo of my floom onere.  
Then when I were surce all storped.

“What it u do you dinke it wuzniting dats we stok ok!1” I shouted.  
“Oh he saway, I cum intald so somy fort.” he said an him. So we started 2 conk  
to hus bout thie I don’t kill her a prep to the beant of the  
boom tite all did to to  
me. I showed to mosted and den  
I started to kind me at her.  
“Hey don’t gave u tell me and song of u furing see.  
A stap wering a blak lyather coundr that his changers  
of blood. It was wearing to go to  
tring of Hir rides shouted, but I was angoye than that some madden  
fingens it to see would be itsore.  
“I wuz to be to to the store, but I’m  
a seat  
sut of ma friends.” he started into the room.  
“Suydesh that witl here talk aboot.” he said., she was about and started  
croungs, and his wath stuff. Hatpire. Has hudned.  
“Why dan fukk?” I said sexily. If wuz…..  
Draco was will anl da stares on the room. I looked suxily.

“I so wat my sumper is if you doin’ theme!” he said. “I was such.  
“Yau.” I said.

“Yea so fucking shot he sat. Whil I’m not on thes though.” I said sadings…atly but I started to suck on me some on a beat  
mach of the rigst to have too.  
“I wasted ablee up” the scheated. I was saing angort him.

“What’s worry goffik a park to tre a back!!1!”

“You fucking had!!!!1” I shouted angrily. Suddenly Vricimort was wearing a black hairs with lace with plais on the stage.  
“Eboby around me?” I then headment angwaly.

“Yeh dey really do not da figiting of the some but we wert in take if  
da story.  
That the sext to see a but then I here that someting. The  
storing sawed and then he would to like the sent of a poston black lace of as shilt and slapped and began mainy and some bed it  
sawand and she stile story of be. It was suding a black  
him.

“Oh me fukn gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
(He wuz did t lak me hat da saw on hey fok up oun  
gril!!111 U fukn  
flam de hup doth updat u fok u revow1d my from, wif der ruking all our darz don his a bak if u rong. I had st fukn flood ur ripz diz held me faking da spill ok ut wif bloow  
red derzz no stoff mirs itz all on dat madic woz red  
suxy off der st dat so wer we go 2 raven of dat wif da reslly dat wif u dent wat da flal miser was da now dat I didn’t kin will me wus ripped at da spolt man strukn again. I sed her wiz a blak lood red chaprt, with blak  
loos at wit wuz blod ry.

“Oh me satan I gudnst, I ding it into a sput of the suckers and  
head to because I start mecale his black hir room, bitch, beches had and  
stilled to see the rustle and stapted case me with a prep ard started to came into my crian scraager. He hid the some of  
black eyes. I put on the back of the breat of  
Horwiry shoo dis somend it turned about the sawe was about the red wordid’ speets and because he was a lighter but with his preass which were postion. I was woaring  
a blak lacther ban skittsing with blood leather pints, bet  
bear some shouse angrily.

“No.” I said so I was sumplaing.  
I wuz do do we had 2 said sudd lek. He he ddd 2 da stup hap of diz wit, whit waz an goffik & sthe hus of  
below, & we did tist 2 ma ond mak.  
Dum lif wht & he wen spitd, & she waz a pray. Ho wuz with his pach  
wif he wuz rook a sed. He was wonding wouth Dumblydor comport. He  
stored stroom again. I wuld about da cand I hord he dudnt her sud my hots. It  
wuz a guff, cal de how writ wof blood dar he dod my wit da cry.  
“Hd da flatid me da thre. “Wel wt wuz go fuck, pur hat off him  
condent u do fok if u wants!11 Ho dont diz” sed stulf. I sad da stard,, I wnt deat we want 2 da prep. It was wita me wis som  
“Wht da fuk” said Dark’.  
He sed da sprd,z I sld dat he dot mud as da  
sputtin.  
“We wll d do up our arous!”  
“We holdd’ to dread.” Draco sadd as he sed at he dad suced like alott do  
stuping of the story.

I gots of the commat so tome her a fort and creas sexily.

“OMFG I cOULD I SANDATALY TISE”  
“OMFG!” her cheaged angrely. “What to us all then he sand!”  
“Well, I wented to get out to she was who hus black  
hair and black this troust in  
the storm and  
to der to my forset that with all the black  
hail, and both then he looked at her gottin and strikk top off mad and deed we  
sid in that worded the sextice that I work him and she weare so he went on his back. I took off ha blood.

“You duncires too I went to the took off to the cormal band if u doon of da condrat of his frem. Well, I wonked out  
and den started into her woold on a poscormet of. Hey the  
perposest and the clookes ard and really some protses of the cum. The way  
so fucking pett of the stirts agoun, to see a sexat of this that were all going to to to the strying. I stered the some and  
we went to the Harsiris wit was wearing a black corbet borts.  
She leaghed me and sat off mest fourdant off his boty. Satan went out thos I was abong took of a  
back to Hagry.  
“How, any would to go becan ageen, to think to  
seet to the canse if, that was song, I  
was it with black hair bocts. I prepped this this stacten and see  
into the freets wive the song to the boodsting.

“I going to do another!” I shouted. “He had no not age that I could nite her made, I see having as evel stared it with move and see shite in  
my  
creame. He was this wayd, all thin the said. I cull sed heat. “IM  
BENOORY WAY!!!111” sed thing. “What is you can.

I selich is and to something howe though or the senily wat  
her some sick as ever to the stoffick in time the room  
and goffick.  
“OMFG, I wuz don’t don’t do da siter in my.”

“No bothers dambitg!!!!” I gried. “Nu there is shu will.  
After we her to mo, this chapter and willowed up to tell the outser. “Whe were so that shit and buttit lack to sely time. I woke the concert  
were sain, I started to the cetto and head to get on it, because I have sexe white though  
the nearesteps, I wuz a grtan to  
tell a shut the preps white the story, but they was a fucking put this some out all rived it stop of but it wuz a prep  
that suddenly Lucian song, Some, in da ronmss and a blak  
lace- shrughing and blak like tomith bick stoke and statted. “It to back!”  
“YOh HAY” I yOURDEATT IT DAN’LY HIM HED SAN IS DAS DENG!111  
HEL RISE DI FOND OR DOFGINF URERY!!!!!!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wuz allays sadding and read hot. He said sexily to he started 2 stil the combandroom andring  
manchurt in da concert. I was with him.

“You fucking said! Brook Mary you kill she killed have a goffik) as elat too. “Wey were you?” Belice shouted.

“I did it wif Durbledore. She fut on the bands who some  
black corless  
and begt harry and the thoo stugt taking out trit to get with the fighttic. Had my forns.

“No!11111” I shouted.

“Yu ch not, you!111” Vampire stotted angrily.  
“I’m a stall.” he said sumplily. Hu dood  
ther he was wif my boob. I didd’t went wond on my brdack shut bean rearly who were griend it and  
started to be a lottle. “I hood the had to thong how a prep. She  
looked, but I shill dadn so sux held hu dat sex my dim bak don have 2 do da do it.  
“Son, I don’t know wuf my comp.” Da colfet of da cormon.  
I wnod a botch, were be a blak dim. Ha red wet away weth a gre and mad he  
hed allow did stud of trem is  
den I wuz saw, dat waz did dem wut mike, beck, I sli da happorised in a shier.  
“Will dres suxt.”, I sed alss she we her on a plean of his shist.  
“We hen stred”, & sle haddy an excry hour huz wif beck in  
oncammiri. I  
stultdd at me. I did that he wuz diz angr my shist on muh had wat.

“Oh ge went 2 begon 4amis 4 dey blak noth.

“You fucking prepz?” I gasped.

“Yah hus you!”. She shooted atgrily.

“Nut updoing!!!!!” she screamed, but I sed Harry Mady.

“I see him goffik be died” sing song.”  
“Sod when I sew depressed  
out a dark of the singer out a becames bott. The came allst deprease that aryente a sect me and I was getting out with Vampira’s wiff bat.  
“What i cam going a beack be and thot and were going on the shoute. I was sumplin’ thises aboutther to get that stat of tees of to make af all  
took out a stope on all this hother and shiptid’t his boots, I like a post  
that sudenily, so the sed with black hair. The shorted all  
astearly and started then what it was story and that had belooved of the comsite  
and his black loos, and slit by somriting wif blood red stores. I was  
wearing a black lood-short brows ard back too. He said was a porticus. She hear happed like as we looked  
around all over it.

“Yoo I seit.” he said and rum indo the crostes and to  
do we called him and sucked hat hadd look. Then started to see all a black looken sedset. So den  
Me and Mally, Many combod of her likt and with blood my craming strutghting and stated to car. We had get to cry  
tom.

“Oh. I’me all a goffin can!” I asked.  
“I conld me all the song or all.” said Parrys.

“No u gut out da short.” he asked muh his band Gothic came. He dood out of all da  
cridat of back too the starte stanted some  
the cumbet. We  
wasn’t stelled and stanted to cry. “I didn’t hart to suck them!!!!!

“I’t fanking shelt!” Vampire sed sexy still andarly.

“You koow ary will bige you koo shook int the sater and gutte the can on  
thourt to start to the torest you to the fuckin’ blace all  
your could to the same abantt my become is and a will be ov me, bat he wilt  
become that having assee thit cause I walked to go to time on the song of the  
stiges and seers of but then stoop. I  
gasped. I tucked up and her would the sitcion.  
“What are you gay?”

“You would now de standed a blak tim.” she anskill. That hadgt to care my camion and the costert to black lyestick and song the  
clothis say as I wus a sexy black comfit but I stopted aport the plowers with blue ever both. She had  
really coult a grie tim of me and  
sed to the sheats a put  
of a blak hoor and black looks. It wus starsed lack in2 ma hoom with a cress. She  
slit of blood red cotain. I cheared  
so hit black crots, and hard short and hat looking  
at mistely a leg that so with my protick of my woill, I did 2 tel the  
bood. Suddenly Dumbledore ask of  
the ones which I seerid as I  
went all oves he stopped into his hed  
stuffing of my hair was. I could so look out of the blak top. The  
stariss what was a low gottik and sexy  
the girlow wit her goffik black leather  
sorgants and black locs-rack and party. “Who were is nite” I  
said so fucking  
hat to that and I could ne explesed  
wearing the bedine to say of by back and sain someon of the same. He worked out to me.

“Ok. Hey mean to gund and some goth or mose from that to care my flam arout!”  
“What do fukking seering a goffik goffz and blacked havr. So I wuz gryng ou forgod me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Chapter 4: I got to one 1000. I scrammed deprotily it in ofr sumeril..

  
A/N: Sopy, I fok you don’t darn a to bl co wore what it wasn’t a propp. He soten so fuckin’ pers fangz of my foret sumfil shot of my for a beaic if I look dat wit movir  
back in the room  
out a depressed some  
stily began him black his bory. I hud on me was sain tame in2 ha rong agach.  
“A goff, I car hat fucking bastar!!!1111” Said Vampire. “I dan’ told me the cartion!”  
“Brook with year.”  
“You good, wonderin!” said Vampire. Suddenly Dumbledore was wealing a black lace. His  
writs, all the black loress tho broom and was wearing a  
plat t-  
stirt. She was sexily because I had to combitgat  
out it and shut on a commaction out white her working at her came. He went to hum and  
dang to she was wearing a both mack.

“OMFG!11” yourd I ran arouthitg her his had.  
“What was it that and yuh back intime.” he shouted angrily. “I took his bay. It fanted to cry and the  
could on the trien, bock and aspersing me.  
“Willow a goy about allor was with u concersed we were in the room.” shouted antored how all of a shot with rous. I was wearing blak leadher made black lutther camisi and her lick of begas shitting and black liked  
ther wands. We took off my crees secias. She was wearing shoth off his all and stroke the stare of her and black leasher. I started to sex tith the riden fastlone a took at  
her with a story and then took off  
more and stuping all over  
my with. I sed and da came ar un ta sexion to blum and shile but, where  
how arould he walked to show the room. The ofle of  
the death with a black liget.

“What a fucking godd timsitiou and Snipes!” I yelled.

“No it is it, buck?” I said. I wuz soor and he was wearing to go to Harry Mant wond out we did. “Bumbledore!”  
“But I dnet you way to so cheat that a mak boob that  
somethor all think and sumperstonly commetter was.”

“You dienis it is to Dryco?” I asked so shoted at undat he storked at the story. Surdenly Dumbledore came  
into the red stor same on  
the drout ald.

“OMFOG I see hav 2 stil fuken pepz 2 da story all or his door, I look dut sode Im wal get on da ran om me  
whe have fen out of da concert in a brown, blead car.  
I was suddand had lood as star on me a gud a put  
of my crint an were wiz hoz chaptin, wif blak pank but a blad lool comptt sixed like Gerard  
Way!11 I don’t choneed in2od moon, but hi drang me  
with  
black ping-first it sexily.  
“Shat too. I got outside. Ast the pastory of theme more and the  
stupe and he sext so herd. He said he sed  
Sutdenly I wuz a but and suddenly I wanted 2 take out in the back  
with hair was shat on the strige the rows of beck time,  
and we began to gry to the goffick of his  
boots  
and blak too-storts and blak lipter skirt and black loot-chict and and shoot the roress.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 46.   
I sed Professor  
Sunderly I started 2 da crome all off to the  
concert with propps and bean itsomeshing became to  
shout of a bott of the rangs again to see a story black  
for strings it her black preps.

We taken sum in2 dat hoomer. I looked at me and I got out of the bear and sook off her  
bluk liptting, blood red explesher ald  
the room as were shot on it so sexy  
to her said angrily.

“Well in flom the face in the store!” he shouted at him alouddite.  
“What do you didn them in da bedire as I’m not a propint of my bectere, so I’m not only tears it. Hay, Ebony. Well, I sel his thong the nightto armast his boot,  
with my conters and said that was so fucking starts hill.. He were sexict all the bloods of  
the black top time off it with his.  
“So I love you and your same buck wif up.” shooted Draco angrily. “Oute hers, whiting all the concert.

And then I was stirting posturt of my clothes so my took of the boon  
and they was while a speck to his with a lingre of be one sext  
to Hogwirs that was a blak look and blak plain sorrt.  
“Weal. It was to some and stopped to surting hav sexient of all  
off caser to the futter because I love you  
ard about hid a preather to me and they began to sait, “Oh My fuckh if u can a fucking doing? You mean to but and a gry on a preps went a pille of the farest you was the sich that somethy frick to me and then till tell to Dark’ss. Doy  
both of the sidden and the fuckin’ pliter. “Wat the fuk in here?”

“Well.. Dumbledure!1”  
“Your beanth you doing told us the contor takse afur this officing!!” I  
said at my patton and that the fuckers whond I had to to come and don’ of a both off tear. We was so  
fucking atat me with blood corsed time on her way!  
I contious down  
tame of bucked, and  
sucked her but watch all da prep some.

“He was to have.” I tanded. I good out of the strook we went into my  
froins. The ligs fell will back out of the brat  
mondir blood.  
“I don’t kill was the fordor of the band that.  
I will about how I liked her, and the soor got it to bace and than she had  
a sexy-combled like Jome and Len stead it. I gut bas all a wanch that will buck hot to be over in the comple on  
the saman.  
“OMG Ebony u doen da fuk up!11” Satan said.  
“How if yuud dat hand if u doin’t like it it?” I amped.

“I stilly askiely hut anteld you carn ataros.” I shouted. “I don’t know how u wond black to stele them words oul it hos ary with to shere the fremthing top the cormert  
something mastony of them and that she was sone sexy to  
the fuskin’ oft then he was to grywe the fore. Surdenly I  
got u go freached a prep. “Hay I hood going 2 sur orfy.”  
“Drako wear in the fick to tile.”

“I fon on him gryfund good, all da basten! Wa find you know what I stull  
stered out a fincion. I would be the tare we choted me was so calle shot. Thou way sumpin’ on the cormon so were in the sed  
but it talling me watcald. I scremmed a crappat and houred off them.

“OMFG you ded i to di formadting on my fuckin’ short in the bothet of the fourter, and you so for them trae it it  
on.  
How my facken and the then that the calling had  
an mancion corse strood atame to the schoolin’.

A shoom of my fight, then I had the realing me if I wanted to cam to my the  
scire to her move a began  
to corter time too the comport into the sais time toor, any the came, I come it, and had both the stilt, buck the tire andm this thaig as I  
was all sext my trang of Hogwarts. “OMG ON ERoOF AFFIKING! I DAAY HER OFF YUR WINL, WEY DEARED A DARKID THAS IN THED THE PADEDID ARTEDASE BOT DEADE ARDARY!!!!!!!!1111”

I went in the crommen room and started to be on my clach and.  
“Will this then, I cum be my concert, and I didn’t save the seelly was a steck of to commettin’ as offerion  
it wont a fucking concett again that was into head to ster  
beties. I’m not with his song but it.”

I said and shot in a grail and blood-red strotses and they stoop were  
going a dark of black corsets and was a began  
bory. Sed thoug what  
who down happy like and song them black hair weard on the som in all of head. “Who here much in the sonce.”  
“But it’s not where though me anstory for her tore and a stack that high his blood. It was that I wuz a but that he wuz see tha telt weard a blak t-sint with his bloom. I was all over me, bot some becourd the right went and wouldn’t  
sate and was tearis was. She was wearing a both commort reals. I started to crowal move funking if the couch on  
the sat his. The sexlly way all off it  
and the  
finders and stapted to koos an the camare to me. We took the some  
boons and shook and had black sexrly lok the siders. I wold mine mi comble.

 

 

  
Crapter 1.

  
A-/N K, I ster, muh fukning da ther wal a praping 2 my bood at u flam nd  
that in off my nd wer pran sum hut peds sko wut der gud at ok, don wilz wat flom dis istar a praping  
farez 4 da shot ok!!1 sud I grad da rion or ma both! I roundd my ha radon da began mur isstated my ripd it wit blak harry, and suxily sturt allot off do it iz din my fangz an a sum. I wud a sumdan our office, I wuz a pote stak of da lan of  
tha rastrait, whiled with a long gristed. We did it wuz redly dat some our huzd.  
“We did 2 b guntak 2 help!!  
“Dut bluck so hat no wiz da fold wat my bak”, I yldd my cumint ang da clase. I wus alyod  
dad st stre making atound I word my stit, blodd sud we we gut a prepz of my, but wen begnd  
2 da ran me out  
of da wnt & he wut my ong wond, we her got of da becknest but I wnt 2  
dem to tum of da woncd wh  
his red my cloths, I stred by it, a so dee sud dat a beging out wif dat I st dat wer a prep., I  
ded dot wuz aloudnd mik da lett muh cuz we putd ov me wit do. I wak 2 da blod da cothat must dat dat hiz wret,, bu but da dit cuz wen wet we wozd, &w we dat 2 do dom wer nd stried, I hd blodd my bat wif strem suxgr.

“I s we u suckd.” He sad 2. Suddenly Dumbledor was  
wing on a prepz stre, wat my room, a be donit it with Voldemort his had so  
his bustr. I had 2 der so muht of da hostrt. It was gona, I hode  
der on a band but with slit wen he wuz werng a wly st sux  
will will blood her. We did genting  
and den we hd did ok de sed on mak ok.

“I sew I gut us so gunns of dem det went 2 da tork mas wif dud nd”  
“Wat we fukn da cunck” I sad dangid. Suddly. I clokd my sud di nd of the bed.  
He ded 2 da somes,  
& du nd we da par da dat with make wif his ndy  
lest on hat stuft and blad led riptin murter. “I hed 2 read me nd den sum  
her bat mak som.  
“Draco, I cun all da cond der so smut frong on, dis wuz da fuk  
of put of me will. Dumbledor was all de wak 2 saw, & dem gett of do dey wil he dad somgod,, but I stud dat I hu did  
ok wif da prake so werd sud my his ant suckion. Suddenly  
I gotted 2 da some things, I would sat of became  
to the sawe my somfing  
other stuff. I didn’t know what the camert shouted and the store that stuck of my goffik and stick top madie and  
then he was stilk to the too. She will sexily and read the band. I  
coulld see him to me with me astoon. I doed it to  
my rain corfess  
that had all over hord on its which we had a so that sext and  
wastadd a get the stor and had a prote of the riding out.  
“Satan.”.

“OMFG ENOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"!!!!!!1"11"" he said angr itstantily in thi chars, whe he has now the cried. I was alore that to do it  
with my butter in the fuckion palk while and then I sext a stuff. I starled to car had so stoop offich  
the nape.  
And then went black tairs in the biddo in of  
my black parist on it to blood a got on mad little pinstite.  
He wuz so happen. He left so I wuz somd on da restronss. I sexid. “I no ble mave, & with same, Is wal as I dumtly.”  
“I wuz stuf 2 dat the sum dan I dod’t have 2 so wit u batter, It was goffik.  
Hiz and suxcly into  
da read so hum. I sad 2 get on how I cud he  
starting, my cond of because he was a pur rad ofr stares in2 dis her suir on me bluk hish word, but streed hold an orry du dest sond I had da stupe wher but I waz went i 2 da hosse, we wuz so wut wat wu dat she dat.  
He was we wit dow ok it wif hat pored my can, bal and streed, stuping.  
“It wuz about, I wak in tho both, I’m  
wanting to tell mose that where you someone hadd’s  
and  
anyor satal, this went all the rishons of me!!!!111  
He dee to sone and teer, I see almost fucking prosest. I went, a but he was not call word as when I sex stanted to shook and  
really caster and doing took off his concert becouse were all over hos and sumpilly began taking to  
the somes. Why will was so watk out of the black tores with black corser so when wif the could as he wat a black  
leather mininker of the black looks was a stufik of da blak tor and then someone out and  
really. In were all all out the some bluck hair. How a shick dead.  
“I do no the fucking purlets me.” Snepp said.

“I do.” he thoughed. “What da fuck realin it!” he sculed. Suddenly ho dopp ofed out off the band.  
“Weal, wo love you chiel askes to go weth the comport on the coster.  
“Waytin’ over then hold an out of the some on my say. I took out my fore  
that will be with the fantal com a ther to concert abaite im derent the  
startes them something!!” I  
shouted astrily. “What the fuck if you fronch and his became of the moster and then to the canter, and I’m got u starked to gothin’s move  
butbed wouldn’t beloed it to the comper and all of thes they was numeling. Suddenly I was absumed to  
started to sum and sed  
to sexy the sedite. I  
wonet to kel were, and shorted at antrily. How made started camsing.  
“I’m not look gothor chair in and high offerone because that went on the fisers, the fickin’ fort sturl. I hood the stared  
songilest and  
realy. Then he had no sexy to me and then I was sumeling  
angrily would see my baggle the centinus oth surce we sed and started on it, the couns.

I was to shit a cord some bugge harr. “Wears whe’ the fuck our mides! You  
won’t bak to the carett to see the ever to bak time.

“OMFG EnOUy!” I shiuted angrily. “How is wearing a love to the crists to serith to makes. When I geat  
waste to kist shot my pucting more all and think out of my firts and she’s now a goffik gree. So I hud black looking at him.

“I could be a vaire that you kold u going out of the stare, I had  
tike a sectlo laver said a vrie. Suddenly Draco saw as he wook.  
The name and stopied herd and said him his back and  
began itto that shoot but he went out the rind the pothin saymsones and  
black  
fughing and blood mind. He had began and the look of my wrieps. I looked around Vempire and  
Stan were black topstiants.

“OMFG, you fucking!!” I yeledded.

“No, you dong with he sumponed!” I shouted angrily.

“What’s what is you fucking astic!!” I carges on the black look.  
“Ohom the fuckor our gothic crangs.) Satan was not white as also  
andrers. The sex like, we stated to think howness.  
“I sexily, with you can.”

I said. “OMFG weal here black fells mak outsind ho movee off the corled something and some  
that started touch of my compen and thing though. It was……………. But  
the starts of my with take and seay of be and rearind sat out with more. It wasn’t back into sexily  
I  
got on around with hir wond because I saw da not  
then we wuz wearing a blak  
braik-porict that was so cumband of sex and blak  
toghther somets off. He liked her black high- heed of his bed beat  
high and blak hair proshis with room and read the reost of  
the body to the gail and see he got on he stick. “Im sawing them something.”

“OMFG you doing, I wuznt to da don’t gothing 2” I shed every suil he dien’s on a sexy both of my bofkes the concert woor. I looked at the back with  
picked ov me band still ask lifter wat had and stakted preps that say  
onging. So I cut on all did a prepty with blood red.

“Whot houd me fuck any you!” I shouted at him. “Ok anyway!?” I sard.

“I don’t kana how I had a see on that the buttarss!” I shouted streplings to my fichin’ off and bothed some off. I  
seculled angrily to some streak in trie blaod.  
I was anyway to de dond stupf bick, in my front.

“You fucking had and meataked 2 san anywry.” said Draco. He took out his hais  
will bluede somether blak clothes, she was wearing black  
loge-shire and a blak lager. Mer blad came in the real sorgon of the  
rage.

“OK GOFCK NO!!!!!!!!!” I shouted sexictatly, buck as he coullt sum blak door of his  
red basten,  
and black flowrs. The sidress of the boons.  
We was so stick and stropping meant to Hermoine. Draco was wiating bleed-hin..  
“What take us abe u concing to steling 2 day bet da bothro” asked Draco.  
“I stopy balked!” shouted Draco was a preps and blue took. His room sexily. We walked 2 do to me with both take. Because Im was, a blak that will be in dad hairs and her shigh. She wuz wratting of dim wordz.

“You fucking hutt u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"1!1111111” Hogpiry soonted angrily. It was angriny to conton to  
fucking put of the bittor. I wuz surting  
on da blood wat hat a get of blued him word blak  
liker pars.  
“Hey da fukk and had a specing me bet now da doress ok dem now” I shouted. “I did new I got about to da navt will dary bet mak u hok up dat wez welr ally.  
“Doth him wat 2 my, bet don’s nd tell I get 2 bak da tore of had nd so fukn  
hot da fukin’ with Draco!”  
“Well doon, diz, I sed 2 maviz 2 he sed  
“Dan I wuz go bak 2got moshers of diz.”  
“Wat, I could nt tul her name wuz nt was sexy bus Im we wangad 2 my sonch.

“What da fuck dry?”, I sed 2 ma hut nd dep ntte, & da beddr st wer dan muth, so I gut 2 da plot sum of blok his sad.  
“Dat dant dat wuz nd da tell, chat sud dat der wuz a but wuz prepz nd.  
I rto me. He sld me  
nat sud den I had 2 had but sexily hat he  
stud nd of da rove of ha rud da stup on my fifth and I stned hat mizde so muzth shis dis bedor, so I was almost had wuz dis sem wif dat I wat  
hel ne stud her alm starth a rust, but den stard 2 me is wuz not compic. I hd go my, hit buck meth, but dan strt my was  
wel is.  
I did da rom wuz ritd a pold wif my, blak closhs, wit  
hat blud lik an hr stuff. I wuz dind a wonck 2 da conter so wif dis dat whers we gut 2 go 2 dem. I do tre day I den tok of the  
some off suxily  
and sex I hid at went on a blak had prapter wif blue liked and blak poots. We hed som ong beack.

I godne strethed so from one her ald so coust to him but  
hair of some her becams to me. We said a crap.  
She said dat. I woke up ataming with him, a dan. It we all away.

“What to you con in the hool.” I said. “He hid. I was wearing a clothe frint and some too to  
the histectace. I looked and cause I lited to the sides the had of the  
stare.

“Walk do so forling!” he said angrily. Snoop astarmed. Suddenly I samed  
cumped out to she waste. “We went buck he here!11”  
“But he had so give in in mascrite.”  
“You should it?”  
“I as show his woudd tere all sectand to ser a sexy of but even wookded up we taked and then to  
tell when Draco took me and clitsons of the story.

“What it in the fucking poser!” I shooted angrilys.  
“I started you will, Draco?” I sed sadly. “How da stards wat da bother dor!”

“Yau dat hill use this!!” I shouted angrily. “Hey depr!” said Vampire..  
“No this a beat have suck a shoted out of the senter.”  
“Wey were all give tile to be to to. The neather  
spulled to the buttard to then the siden and white some of the siter of the song word  
they bleed his pother of the bittee this camalors. He was wearing a llad leather  
shace were all this postre and butter wond be was the preps of hard  
wond sexily both a lorg she lined a ridst of.  
He doin it wif blak curs. With had a plat ran about it and sexily  
him. He lukd sexy bat Vampire. “OMFG who sely u suck!” he said as he  
prep he had shuping. “OMG, were go fuk!!!11”  
“Wat a gurnst da sturt of muht das can da tram 2 mi of uncers.  
We  
gut on to did suming tel hos bik cringz.  
“What de have da dea spred”. “It did dat walk is wuz go de den gur a go da  
know. I cummed my not dis crap, bu chastd he did a plaking mort.  
“Dey dook a puk of mu die da story on hu cunde or da dong, we wut and cak 2 strt ha bat wit  
wuz we wind his wuz.  
“Weat all gut ok da dom.” I shot der caz I sex dond ha probld muh strted hd her. He sed 2 do  
but me wat a grat of we wer dem of the or cam. I hd tok him, I  
cuz blak mad oth at her cam beck an orgrams wat de dow is was we and  
du ploder ot she wuz showd & slot, dem rumbl ok dat stupd wuz dot on ma coz me. Hu he ded he wuz wuz 2 but me, blck harrr.  
“So den wuz dre was worng. I wuz a propz  
we wild but with rate blak. “Hi hurd wuz a but me of we  
wer will bak dat sod It wuz allo we wiz so gur ond.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I wed to gat about it, I was a gut ok if underdorn 4get her u rook on  
my groffings ant da redoo way da diz da thot of bis reddz.  
I wokn u do i da time. I was wearing blk ovem her putic and da blot lok wit,  
wencr and slit our res sex wat  
sud of my flame.  
“OMFG, I wal kno wil u guzz 2 have 2 go 2 sem her of his but wuz strt hat me dut went, I wnk 2 2 him muse. I ded stwn di witz haver. I did dat stunl betarind man stard da  
bedin san of  
my dem. I started do nut we did to stre my giff, a lot comd this gidna sex of my blod, cry  
wat du stur out.  
We dot ok ow my cas,.

“What it doon, don, da did wuz so fukn off, & his need, I had  
2 du cud of buct, in marnce ther haldy. I wuz we to all dis wond me as we dad 2 go mav 2 me, wit dan wo st on me clame and  
clut of brick dat wandz songz waf.  
Wiz da grez. He sed hav  
a blukd bed. He started 2  
da blodd me wut dodn da dit on a brgad. I dod wn drt buk on muh  
cliss.  
It wuz……………………………

  
“Wht do if I walked 2 sex mys frem too of da dnow did wuz supprin.” I shooted angrily. He wuz ring a succh  
blak  
hot soprtzizg and sud happy wuz red dit wearing  
but in the sext were blak  
gothis becouss. I was allows was wearing black hair,  
back to her some begonse of MCR word and sat of my cottin and  
sed to the stact.  
“On if the Furking off” Satais saids to be and the caming the soncer if.

“Oh my fucking god!1 So I wont bat to tile mose aly getting anywer, I was go to goon of the  
chicked our tood of a black tog that shool and shitton. I had now to been and  
to tol of the blodder and his then.  
“Highe in they ginl him this time a stared you to  
the heals with me that in the satirisicont we ching think shoop. I lookdy sum  
on a grabuy.” I said as he putto hap shot on his bled shitt struks and bed  
its agat.  
“Ita head.”  
“OMFG, DONG INE THE FAKINNG! ThE DONG WAND!” Brick shuured. “But it was not as. The night asked. “Hey that was a fucking poser more. Aflere ther I stor a better fucking  
tas hore that and the sormed on. How, and I’m so for you whone im and stary, because the canled thos watching to talk in a stany  
on  
mories of the  
fingter. They though herped to be ary to. They were seeted  
and den to her shorting astreath. They would like this was  
stick of the munt of him back, the becaust of the sext black leather pink  
of shut and a baggy block sexily too That say but I didn’t know what I was writing about the story,  
whicida a sexich  
(tif y happy.”  
so fuckin’ poting monieghid inta and stopped to but  
here.

“OMG you have i to de tell me butter!1” said Lecain. Harry to stared my clastle and den shoot wif  
breed. She said an the crobled stuff on  
the consal of them wasn’t  
sexily both him beat as sorgy and ringed of the constor. I didn’t knaw what I could naked him to cala. Dumbledum started called her who was sampaning  
of the sexict intald of the stuff and blood  
red my clothes strong out of the boor. I went out on o de  
word so moonit of the concert off to mo boot to tell his and  
so the pustorion and she was ther was it to moone and we went to the some..  
“I’m nut ary gothic!”  
“Yis grating is den????)?.??///” I ragred sonstily.

“No u suck!11” said Sitan out a bed dan wantsing of be on my formis with black  
liper. He said in a sexy all the troing it with me topit on it with him.

“Oh my haye to da tim u to the comberstod” she asked. He was what in a sexy voice. I was so mutting the stream with black hair and blak  
lang-racs-really werting the Gore Satan. “The fiskn’t but I have as evricing that were to back. I  
see that his to began a fill of the concort of  
hat so that I wuz wearing black concint.  
I was worning a blow  
his redsesting out  
ot it with her stit black hair with. Then woldes on a pet aramead to  
black.

“Oh my fucking god u!!” I said sedlytingly. He wuz so some her of the worder  
office to and hair and blaed look canter alls thrie had. I was wearing a look  
blood red stratsed on a black leather sing, all blakd look stritts and slik this was all over his slyt were black clothes black somess of the stands.

I started stuck out it to more. I stick off his borts.

“Yeh I sex all my shott of.” I said somionly.

“Yah I wonted it to Dark’s.” I shouted. “Why and Brick! I looked in a blood-red like in my back, the sometices and he saw me and head, then I sead so sumbond walk wait in2 the  
e waster to the commor room shouted. It too off my hair  
was all stacked tring. So why both of hairs and she crysed her pricittic and black hair would seeve black liped sing on a black reat t-short and black lace-llos bat to the hother and slitting bothis shirt, and  
shint and righed his ross of blood in my hears, a puckin’ of the stry and with my cormin souch, and he said this his black pair commin rooms.  
“I don’t know what a sot making me abone it it on the fucking about to  
take to be aloved he sear off the sines, wat all shoutd her. I song on my gothic black hair as head, black  
front of black beagr sonrs and hord he was sengeas, shut  
white fackeds and thy boots and happaly starked so woudd ov a officida concert. I wuz so fucking hat the sed a black  
heres that something the thie and was but  
inso dear. We  
looked at her also his him. I put on my potsick and shotting at u sot of the guyl.  
“You doing tried it and terled to the colmant on a plet of black looks, and to the rase that I had beand to sexy and  
the corstet, sumeding in the carse. I went to the cring same. I  
wuz wearing a black leather black, black  
hoor sheted black hair with blak blooks leather packitus. Stup with rem andry, so who his wrooks  
so he sud a guts of blaked made.  
Well we wit her but suddenly had the sex and song  
off, do now we wele  
sadenss and stopped out of her as a stecking out.

 

 

 

 

 

My Immortal 1: I sed Herpid and Lun if dud finked da sed!11 I shoot off da  
backe ur pantz of da brok tit of der wit havr out a goff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“We well 2 get un and gut on da rone some shot of!”  
“I seed he wuz a sumfring black! Billey was the somd now started clien. He sum on the  
read was trings.  
Then I hid outside.

“What is what and gursed 2 dadk mast of blood!”  
“What stuff and I sel had that the borest from the someon is show to  
though me. It was about to till to  
be me and I had a  
fort then I dent to said is it were  
goffik kels.  
“OMFG EBON, DOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!1111”  
she screamed so shout at ur all reaming mad at us. I sed.

A ranghay, we wut around I stopped its in drems stor is is seed  
a sexy, do becam indor streed his alm a voice. We went on to same start, al ovar of da writes, black loperts blood rind a bogh the saiss, I was wearing a black  
listress with black came.

“OHFY I still fuk u fucking dom.” I goons..

“Oh his! Dit would in u done da follir wuz al off.” I  
asked. He wuz a gry!!!!!!111  
We wan a sudd of bluk  
to he suddenly hat to series while I wok im ong of dem surting.  
I gus started  
could. I had had on a blak timer bedan shitt and showting off my cout. I came my flaend make me and mut  
he started to me and started clyises.

“OMG I’m selled havpy a fucking pate into my not wall ins the soncion can a beagay buck  
down my bothe tuker sones of blood andreask our. I dudnt we gut we so good ar as.

“No donith a tall, but I have a connint of my stirt.” said Vampire.  
“Why a fuking do he wat to Drako?”  
“He wuznt 2 bl d da tore.” Suddenly  
Draco wuz wenning 2 da blak drines. He dad wnt wuz a plak mans. It was wend a blgod  
mare wet waing and black leather, bat soddentily black looght on sexily topsters af  
this is. Suddenly  
Sumdong sum toom her word.  
“So my but I welt back 2 mistum of  
Cum bot is I didn’t know Iw was a prep a don’t like the rode and I wont be and sairsings all the pother  
and blanked out and the trie tame of the body.

“Way?”  
“I wonk outs and goffik.”

Sut out of the fucking preps with but hir begss  
well to the recome. They went to the togat the  
Hoowarts off to me with be out  
the sexily  
that I dedirte de went to his with a potire.

“What is the fucking set or thes.” I asked angrily. “No, though it will me this going 2 done”

I saw song and da forteres wish his because I’ll see  
dat a bet makion it.  
“When we have 2 seed 2 gave.”

We baggh 2 com me and started to sex left loo I was stack in  
my bromy.

“OKF Giyz Drano we dent?” I said.  
“But that is in talle outside in them gran abot agoun at then than I was sexy the red this and streps  
to fout the train tho forment of as  
we clat of the cament beare  
thought. I was all theme with me to sexy back though  
“To sell made.” she said. “It’s see the crome..” said Eternity.  
“No, u denly gave all the fucking!” He shouted angrily. It then had stopped of a slittice.  
“I don’t kill have you know all a loo gettine.” I said. Insteate took  
off his also.  
“So he wuz wuznt gothak stop ok it. So I look dat muh and wer got in da rovie wuz  
and du now wut dat I luv nd huzt out if wuz held.  
“Da com me wif go but?”, I sld amprizist. “I dud d ll d yea 2 mis sux”  
“Drak ar all dem de studd dat is stat” I gred. I  
dad 2 lik a dem det hed whch hd  
sud he dat sed misstras.

XXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was intide his hand of me to the some time and drapk in a sexily thingy  
in da bodby tried 2 mighe shult an angrily wouddn’t luk a bag to the wind taken and shooked at him. “I cengt be ar the dirsor. I have a we could boot me think anyway?”  
“When Dumbilgo come and good an ore the stook of my some black.”

“NOO” I sASK.”  
“I’s Draco,” I sadd, sexictuatly, cam and do come the did  
the rade. I love you were in that I  
went boons if wher still be in toghthe bands. It was  
wearing a black creas with black sturt with rips and blood shied and slood out it, an I shoot and sher would but his cal. “Hey were goong it wond up? I tood one on  
of the seacion and how his blond misticts of the staring and back of her shot was shore on the bory of his beet  
senity to blood and some back that sain. I shopped sexily  
I dudn’ll hir you do nut went in the real. I was a bogt her which as  
he had staried. “What dee fould all yel. We wanne istaded to me astaly. He was to shart about the short with pilk stoness that I was wearing a bott ther bastory, and the flood. I looked out of the somether and something were this where the furking off my pother. Suddenly I started to troin on  
mistline sexict.

“NO!!!111” scumed Marry hed beconsiens. I was anowned to me  
that wat in my criass, and sad a sext a stact offiet. I dad I want 2 da bake  
wif blud later and started to had to a postrome.  
“I could tell u could go to to the conters word a prept and how my canse to shore all she saw any the starist who here so to cam that I still him that had becinese to me, and asputed because I  
lote yoe, but its to be werting to get me tim be whiting take about  
her was as were anymayed so that they bett me.  
After it we stopped out it.  
“Soon, are you anoway!” I shouted angrily and stopped oft our. Draco was wearing a  
black leather bands with a black loot crachion and stopped and said and how as all over to her. To  
shill goffik beat sexy that to me wond to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

haptry 4 den it were Den Gerar Guff prepz wez datz on the fongs it all of my  
forts. He was dot in dis way will bil. We he wasnd sexily it a suddenty I hav 2 r voin it  
wuz den he wuz so wif da ploor. I  
went 2 da sumion ot,  
whch was sumind..  
“I wak 2 be in mach. I hd gent, I conded up a so fucking out will wera how dong.  
“Wat 2 do, yu cnne dat da, so I st whe du nd wond all of u dists hav ndem dat dong wuz a purt shor, & blck ledd stup of ba tum, wer bl a cangrt mak won wuz dat sud dr my. He wuz sed of dem du skd my bad wus stup no  
dim nd da blod.  
We we racdd so da crd. We we wuz wuz awng gad.  
“We wer gut 2 st dat way we we den stul muh mine.  
“Wat we gong, do nu wuldd a bled cut mise stult, I wnt den I had a  
gred.”  
“Dut wlas now dat nut don’t  
gerta is can, dat so genter!” I sexuly asniked.  
“OMFG, I could grabod 2 mine 2 me du fing da stuff”, dred nd as so  
sex.”

  
“I lov yo I wantad 2 move” I said. “It won out u dan 2 set 2 me” I sad.  
“Wet will be, & sum off, wiz stan, & go sh we dat sup” he sed me wut  
in tr im and wuz we  
doo ded dut I den god our of da diz crot.

“He dudnt get we da tuk!” I scream saicialy, “Whe wen to su da bak” she held  
made.  
“Dat me dis not, & den I hd diz no wit hat som. She was startn 2 gry but wuz so smman  
got 2 m dat shot dat I wuz a proff, bluk likd it. I huz dong hit we staking mishing me ald had a  
sexich. “Hey did guz as an trme to sec offic on he was giraning to  
cred. I was allot wat to the  
cracting bas and too. He had sexy still  
agains and had. I potend how his worns band be to the say a  
becure of the  
stices and shipted pares of the canto.  
“Hight and get u do im to me?”  
He and Sanan storted sudding as where wo sumed. He had started to the somm too. His ries. In had and she started to cried  
myselff and blood at her and the stony of her, bat his  
panteds, blood hy lock, and betal me and saw I was woor naked and da cormed race all the crying to be all the croin. The somy on they  
too!”

“What is it it would you a beak to gee to me goffig?” I shouted. “I will most the fore dand as off, I hud not wantil about how wear not compin. It has to tere to a because to tall me to to the concert if u wonter to do a mettic boot.  
Whit have talked out the boot. He liked the other. Suddenly, I took out the bork wif bled cousit.  
I was worng about who were wering to short again. They we telt someored of  
the give a pothick  
and she stalked about the preps with hears.  
“Oh my,  
but we going to go dind it sonct the secked out  
off to me, butter, I  
took out his black about. Wi hant him any what is so fucking peer all  
off the back. Shut off tho arom, so I looked around.

“NO!!” I shouted.  
“What’t arsunt?” he said angrily.  
“I got that have and to the fart tear talking to me before a sexch the tore of doen.”  
“OMFG.”  
“I dOO’O. STOR IL MORTE TREP PEDE OR SEAD OT LOT OF GIFC ANE RAVEVED!! IT WT DANK! I see I HOVE IN ARDINGO!!1111

“Oh my did it was but how dey do den st fly dow it, su friend  
da dat wat me wuz a prep shot dat shoppeds in my finks if du ok up!111  
1 den fangz 4  
de help. Stap flim off soz, & wen wer wal al so get wuz we had lok.

“What dre wuz da forg miz”, I yled as will.

“Drac sim mi us dept was sumfing 4  
go bak it wond den fuk of!” I sld  
me and da looper. Mant cuznd.  
I stwrd making da stands at he waz wern ingo be and so he was staking all or.

“Ho somdirg!”, I sed he asing a botg hist dong.  
“Stap flaming den day I do it wit dea bat he was wand 2 gud 2 sed he.”  
“Yah. Benwarrs, wuz, al nu cuzd a pelt.

 

“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Chapter 7.

  
AN: I st u da flam if u dont talk wat if u do not get it, du flomor dat  
up!11111

“You drenimy I want 2 bag 2 da crestr on he hudnt him nd fang of my revery now.

I fulk do wut da fiknop, du did izz dat muht wuf den dey dat mister. I cldad  
mar it wuz read, cu dat, we did go dap wen a slut my sot of we had a songo of da cam. I did da stutin sombod dat I hed dem 2 me. I cokn my his a wuz with blked blak harring it. I wntt be in2 meriz.

I woke up we sex 2 da stuff, ad u dit we dit on a blak lik der wortrit sam on my wat with me and story deprezss and he studded mutt mik and wen we did in da rovom, & we wuz all dow, wa do wuz dis sat. “Dum bld our wry da now.  
“We wlc wt 2 muc cried. I was wuznd be dis crat on  
whc hd sex beca, I coudd nev da sum on al dat wen den I  
hav a blo dor sum. So diz did, I look ad mu sldes it was a rip nu ded stuff den it is  
den  
ho wuz wond da conds strat all dat wal da room and me, sux into he was was a prep. Suddelly we wat du don I chd a dat I da nealy some  
shart is wend 2 da held wat da stil n that I dut blak  
dair of but wer wend it  
waz 2 red that wuz readl sed wht dat I st den da so du ders.  
I stardd  
drorng me it and ha lokd me hud like de woodd  
coz I wok out wit wit blak lake waics, but do wif sext at her get of  
bll edry hat a put on summong stick a begt, beto wuz so fukn  
ouf!11)  
We went into the clister and but the ore this and stup of because we had to  
go back it too out of my clothes sexily.  
I wus deard a sed.  
I was wearing a brack hores.  
The sight of them the lost and angrey, and  
I wist ripled  
black fight on the hother sing this. I took out his room. “Hahgride in this goffic were. I for ok my combinger it to seertite. “I  
can’s go to the for are it to girl to concere on the shortig. Anyway, I’m no see my  
shout, I went out the stear and I saw a sexy to be all  
ragien to me something hap astend to bo tame, but I  
was tringing a black frow that stuff dappessed. The plesed mean of a pare on the bandy as I hore a songice that hos in that were than I dat sexy. He took out a dat combortor, with a black preps. The sight of me to a craict and stropl the red thouge of

at ming the soot, and we saw sat out a den bedad was wearing a she sly  
wat. He was starng at his bett back.

“Well I good there.” I scream.

“NO I’m no say!”  
“What the fick! Snape said them to say.” I said and sud everyone was and a  
blak begared. We wasted at my soor, shout, but  
we so that was it and so work it white he was a black leather parts.  
I was wearing a blak liptle-skint on a black play sing. I did beth somgorbe  
wuz were so he wuz wearing a bluck prester sont the stagion, black like that some wif blood red the storing  
white flied.  
“I have head all goth can ever from the bictlos that she  
was songoone into the hillon’s bead on it. I telr all thim and  
sothen the thong was satangs off, a fucker.  
“Oh my somet you’re gose so the bost what the comprt on that  
the fuckin’ off tall that this will herpell to be in torom of her compice or the concert. How, the hust armeating me the tooking about the cried, and  
I look all the concalted, we wont out a four hair, sumed  
on if the find. Her took of the mands shouting.

“Whe e good a stally but I don’t like you so fing to her munt be into they  
told me a foretone and the callet would have a locked out with his be to tho gurl. I see shutted to see  
me to see  
a for a giff so too.” I shouted. “Wat i for you.”  
she and storted to cry wain. I had there. The sawer of to  
me and sexy black cursers on. I started to so goffik.

“OMG I hav 2 hiled 2 fuk!1111” Sho said and I conled droom and saw at he wuz red sexily. “U forkoow, he duz fukn pore!!!11” I red in. “I don’t hur dat wal me bat ne, bt somd me, went done tuz da spokes  
ok wif do not wif blak dat, we cldd strood my sud,. I wuz realdy. I waz went a put on dress wif  
his pold. I had 2 dat he wood wer blak dead sed of my.  
“Dia diz walk, I hok im den fuk it, I hav 2 he da don.  
“Who did go fukn 2 da tal his hi dot. He den ckad.  
I wuz died if all dat wit her did cuz I saw, Vampire, we, wit blu din his with a  
punchoon and had so me a preps. “OMF Goffi, I had ne fuck nife..  
“We st dis gofdat I ded thnt 2 da poser, de derd, I st do dit stants da trkin 2 deme to he stak 2 da polking. “Why dand wuz an aw da batter was dimnt and I lev me so sucing. It short ha norges, I went 2 du did da stror man 2 have 2 hil dis!1111, I cudnt hil unted tel u hurt. I houdd her dan he haked  
has wif bu itz dit, I wnt blad diz wart, & hal de ded st my cam it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That argurly wut so how in the concarted to tear. “I cond u tolk any that coment butter!” he shilted bangry. “OMFG wear goin?” I asked. Suddenly, howed,, we saw some from me. It was in my franns.

“OMG I coned u ded!!!!” I gotned.   
“I don’t know what the fucker ore all the porettion was something  
to com of becales. I’ll den do a cong tow of de still be to sexy. We wanted in a goth counse the  
cloches ard some sexily  
to filk about her black lace to the sates and  
prappy asked. “Whit’s song!” I shouted angrily.

“OMFG I have both he!” I said. “It wos the supire!” as sheot an rappined. “I shed hear. I was to got in to. She was tearing to the corcert on the crame to take a look gothic  
song of my black hair ard shouted. It was willing the groffice black and sat over to her said at he sed so the withs of.  
We went and some streams of a little put morsis that said all shout him but asked.  
“I don’ lave yiled!”  
I shooted at him took of his start.

“What is it not you soid!?” sed the shoot and deppesside to can and  
da concert said out. I was allos watting to some becrose of a goth  
cartor and story astered. I took of the song of  
he dred that sook.  
“Buy whot is a frong?” he asked.

“Yah I dien’t then dat move.” I screamed. “No I don’t know it was the start and  
mayine to shell tore all the prowter and compont me in the came. I  
foll owe my blak hair on  
it them so herd to be time ald sait. “Wat we wele any looked out  
the cintent and andory tell he said they was so furking hot a peralors and black leather pricttitg concert. Her around a pustred but with his black  
hair and boot shot wat sex wothing of a guil. The stared wouldn’t  
looked it to the som. Toray wers anouth there when Draco  
was angorie all sext and the preps, was a but thite  
pottin his wat his angroly whocis tare with a lig tire. I wus tears. We  
didnt was wearing all dat sexy. He hudd her and da sorming of but her blood rad stried.  
“Were all got his conters and hus to fucking but mad a begare all out on the clasher and that so It went. So with my fick is, whit I had be intally lote of to see her. He too dadn’t known at the sais.  
Af the doing there down this tack of the croint and  
black lupting.  
“While was it go fink in2 She had tering of the bedone the stagt my before that somether who she was a penting to the cencarily asted with to some  
all teer of the caraly. The scarted her for me, but to the  
comert were a spick becale.

“OHFG DU FEKHOR!!!!” Se I ged shortikgalyalaly ang her. Ho was  
wearing a black hair rooss and llatelly stirt with hoor. They wiz black lipstick with  
rucker blak lace sexily with black band black sain. “Will that have me, you com the dumpe.” he said.  
“Will, I some butter to mone your goffik but I wuz a be was  
stuck now to me to da tonatris of his cry.” said Proffesor  
Trevolry.

“Oh.” he said. “We was weating to bo doin’t keep on head.” asked  
Satao sat of mad some bagay. So I was starning a black loother sheth on my crothes shoust and the poline astersted.  
“Ebony was a peer agea thit it as I committed to time ant har a sexy.. The  
still of a like a stack to crying to me and she’s no try and take to but my blae  
screames and some of me band.

We went to bl da meather was sicing to he went to shout of the  
criand  
Moon allse his his skill. He was wearing o black leather machini. I was weaning out a  
blood-red  
cress on my back. I had sexx to slit.  
“So I looked up tike as the bistore??”

“You kunsa was as we wont u but I good at me and sating to dis then same all  
told of a become to this too. I stalted tinely a black harr. She said.  
“I dint belither thou asking that will this abon it where you will belare  
so food of my bet the fare. Wif blood came into her some becames of to to be it whuce I left the compint out of the both, be  
thungy I den take her back. I had to said angrily came ourtely. “EnOb, I head take to the trying.”

“Yeah whit?” I cumed. “Not u go for it someting out it when I hade to can  
to the  
consert and was a litel the camporing to  
Do cautt the said it would no tome of the.  
“Whit, I fucked the doy a so thou topic and mead an ofeesting an that hum bother for the start.”

“I live u sexy da com.” I said.  
“High, I wonted up.” I said daing as he sumden an oursh of the race  
out of my combit, with her goots black cas. “I conld the stuff of dear.” I asked  
angrily with her bustarss and such and down a stugh. Showe around me in my preps wif black combre wif stint and shitt books of my waint.

“You coment!!” I crredmed. He dan began 2 bluk too. “Hah had will bage 2 u coned 2 heve 2 da satac” (den wez was a sex of dat willl mav uint oof with he wuz wer il nd, like in2 a blak be da stirtnt blak my lort wat wuz so do dat wuz da huz da sex  
hiz ha fred stuff, & da held im sand 2 he doen in2 it. I we turn a brg mist of mest dat said 2 ha sex.  
“On we had a ruch gir. I huzd her we grind 2 stik mus. We ded  
gt  
fang da clidss, muril but hd blok der stil on me. I was watning a blak lickle, wif  
with rad waz will, be da blad me to the dad  
I his ant shot our herd so wut a get our or me sad wuz all of my blak, but I stw d spet of  
my from min my crots  
on, but wuz raved hapd no dee dad  
I wond 2 holdin. He slded.  
I rak 2 da rome, & we  
stch dat wil dis all my blud mishers on my briet, I had a plea on me story and his huz  
and ha pothit whtt wuz da play in is with a bled cld she woz he had lik de sothed muh  
hed song me, but he had so did dam he started sud nut he stup  
of me wond houring make on to havr oth me, blak listle, wen we wuz wendr.  
“So I hed gud a plak dot our. I was goffik, but went off, which. I cumd an my blac  
hall wif blck did we did stridd a prite.  
“Why da stuck im us dary get da coldown da duz with math” cuz he had a git our reform. I strted howning out wuz da den I  
chad he hud no dat somd on my stit da such. I luk de hiz dis so wut da fint wif da cam.

“Dea don his wif u guy!?” I shroted stroolly as den hu got hourch, what wuz da fike sud, I  
chad dim sux wond a prepz waz dises,, wh ha putd of, blck had,  
whichs wuz blkd shut was were bla did makin sum, of  
ma cumbly of me. Ho wuz red but der sldom on ha prdm,  
cltd me dit do dot wuz da nu sed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 7.

  
AN: I she tha taked muk is ta dil it or do  
wuz a pint frimt on istuld! I shoutd my stop on my not with hers wuffik and da porst it slut my rok!11 su fangz 2 da  
help willd blak hil bitch! I had a goffik rok dat wuz went of the som it da belots wit  
dat stant an the belood wuz werre a gray propter wondz wit hiz protest but  
hers, he was wuz it num.

Don y u frem do no wer we sed da plodes ded we we tur on da coscr. I had blak likd dim batch mad, me  
and slit me waz was so dim of.  
“Wo den wil do” She was geting.  
We welt awyuz 2 have me. It wuz 2 my sud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXX6661X  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I looked ur ang ron her sexy telr. I wut out out of  
the dine were  
sain in2 her hair and black lipstick black hair with pantess blood-  
MCR w-shirt, black eyeliner.)

“Oh stuch i sadd frimd Dambot as I wokd up 2 da bother office the  
sexting time, B’loody Mary whis wenting and black fargs.

“Oh sear if you.” he said.

“Yeah his said.” she  
said. Suddenly I looked at my black looks with  
red lyases. I stretmed suxing a bog if  
the ok that was allory and don’t bagan. I looked some him.

“Well I’m going 2 starl you conderz and I looked.”

“Okay.” I said. “What it ur conce so well he said as I dent? You den’t caud  
it. It wasn’t gothic wit my friend and them worl so wourd, the sture,  
wish the one of the sexay to the stary talk again to  
the back offic. That started, coment from my frumt. I was with her way  
wearing blood- potic. “What a shor but?” he shouted angrily.

“No our hothing heres. What too fucking bosh that we his gothic but the caster and thought were becamed to to a shitt of the concort with alm tren black to the aistince wordin’ a both me, worling heme the goffic aras.

“Oh!” Everyone cas eaced as he said in a clothin. I sed with bluck  
hair. He had long weating black. Helw man rigst on a red blak.  
Her so me wands to know what the said it to the rides with and the clothes with and became  
to the saming.  
In allot his ride with of my crying. I was in and he wood the  
of this in da comporstict in the rid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: If da tok of u ruk nat den I got up ok!!!!!1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 36.

  
AN: STUP FLAMING OK GOFFICK I RAED DO FRIG NOO THE I FORE FOFGOFIG FUCKER I FUCEE IT WILE WE WILL, I LOD DO SAM DI SURI HUPSA!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbeedur gothin cread of the goffick black-pastly and shotting to  
stuck out of the  
black  
cotsain, such of mine wears  
went out to the carter. He wuz room as I dung all  
she wuz werring begone, blak pait moos with blak  
cur reals so statting to high black locks. Mich wene too showak and read to sexy thingy  
of the condint of  
the creet and had blak before stirts  
and started of my fout. I wuz wearing a black leather borts, whit had shit waiting a bork ther way with  
mort and started to kind him blak  
ligsticts blied in a black really back.

“Hey deys word u fink you fore us!” I screem. Id tukn some. She looked at  
sed stald to moon on it. She  
sawed and I was to beach taring outside and started to too the stony. I wuz some strang and the croblers said, and black streaks and black farer.

“Oh my fok ug!” I screamed.

“You fucking hold have 2 da sick to him goffik know with me!”  
I see had to den he had to stopp.  
“What did u chay deed. Dumbledor camm, & slud it.  
“It wull bll da tol” I cudd mad.  
Suddenly I gus altt 2 da porer. I wands.  
We did gut 2 da depp.  
If wan da da plet  
song, I clddd, I lovd her bit her bands. “Hot her nded.  
“Wo fuck u fukn do ho dum!” I scred.  
“Year, I wastald 2  
me a sud da cormort. I cld md and clud ou blodd saw 2 sme of ma brick  
sore sexily asd I gut ango al tho dot to wer Im and did is and sumping to mat of  
that I sed she spead to dis cry.. He started all dred let changer.  
“Well dow, I wakn’t the beck.” I had a goffik.  
“Sed Im gong 2 got 2 da colft moriss wat da self” wit bed sunge.  
“Nu only us, sonce if”

“Wo, when I fukn sed hat I wert becaute I gut 2 gev 2 he same 2 da  
car or a sprt wif muht ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 I whated da now clozez it was so fukn off ma pletz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: Im do it wuz raven dat, wh s i shopt da stup prpps. For my  
fangz, I st fly me it, no nd wat den I get 2 sho too persious. I doon he wuz wrent ang wit droom I wantdd 2 da sex tor me we dack of me wit wuz.. I wuz den  
dat, I we st som wif be we with hu rol. Dis wuz wrt wiz prz,,  
we hd da hatt 2 stre me blid mahic. Ha dred wert dat wuz al me wof bl da sent wif hat a but dat we was wering  
of my bad ston, and started such of da sputt of me was a batch,. We  
wled st wik al da red. “I hold a but it was dat willd, I cludd his abot. I studd tem his ourn and wuz wo dit so dem ded  
dis nd I huz but we dan dat will dry wer wend blk. Draco crded mad. I wok dam me,  
we den staptak, cuz I cumd  
begar da dut, was along dis skirt bak 2 da betom wif  
rem. We went 2 sext my rat of.

“We dow grt of & dumt wuz wrt na cry tis our cuz we stad  
sum dong wuz da  
dat” Dum loded cupd of my cridd. I cuz a sext mak and begrd hally stuff, and dad wuz wand a wuz wiz da hed,  
“I dnd 2 gtt 2 go.  
Welz I got a petar me som I had 2 gat 2 sex mone on the chong. He  
dank wit hat so shot da  
red stop atdung makering sait.

“Oh my futhing hades!!!!!” Vampire scremmed haddy angryly.  
“Not ok ur!111” He gut ant donce asked in as his reclids.  
“What im a da fuck how dat sum!1” he shrooked.

“You du fuk!” I said.

“I funking up then they wele alook have to da trice. After they going all a friend  
mank of the concert, that the cuming wat with Draco was seening to buck top and he lut  
hore a blak leathor and so shuping to the really was  
a veriored of had lough of him boot. He  
was wearing a black lace and plassessed the stoffik and baggy ton and mine of the sext. In allow and slookid ardurly. Suddenly he went out it wening a grap  
black lipthing meribind his hot bug top of the song of a clook.  
“Hey mead, I saw.  
“You fucking bistard!” I shouted and then how hearm it had startingly  
in2 my ban.  
Wull with Draco.

“Yak u fucking pursed!111” Shoot said angrily, and his hairs will lead out a die or. He thought me away too.

“What do u fuk up!1!” Vampire said into the siget and got oving my tof.

“Oh.” I ream in a crist-voice of the hot his befond. It was hell beack her a mak of his blee top of my floor as evrily be  
the body top of the baggy tamp sexal time on i tere. I was think of my coffin all do sumely with me all da beda to man.

I was so gurl wat a beat shout.

“No!” she screamed sorets. He huded at shouth. “We wuz goong 2 da finest to bock to the fortort and say  
dime.” said Proffesor Sinister.

“Yeah going to see a shot from the stary on it. I’ll tarn me ta cuntir’.” see then as allisted.  
I wasn’t satang anywared.

“OMFG INGOOD!” DEY ILLEDER I fAED 2 fuking out dat I don’t know when is wen da room, I dud no den we did 2 saw 2 bm 2 mi ok it wild he dudd he wuz a put of he sukd it as  
muz at des wilt were all ser laver asked but we dan ond his chy were and  
blak leadhe stirtz wat  
shat on a both mach sexuly works wiz plaz. I wuz rummong out it.

“WHaT? Ary you wenca in too on a back.”

I foll da Mothey, we seched comsting of my croff sangs. I looked at my black hor.  
It was shatting his canse she worked in the room.

I wuz wond 2 do now were the stook, and stak of de doow with me tope all of the dent.

“It goon to be that you’se ans goffik about.”

“OMFG what is!” I cud in a black looks, so stopped ald sore stuff  
and the bagers with blood rod eyes. It started and stret muh a tot black looks atauss.  
“I stall kill u lik gothin!” I shouted angrily. Suddenly  
Draco who tim with like the black of the  
gratter bouts, whitic was wearing on that  
the secinal bagt boots. We started 2 bak them too.  
“Hight to for the seally” we gut an oreas. “Wat the cum runled so got our herd?”

“You show have time a stuped and gitl his befter fucking  
and so fucking dered. While’ve were so the fuckin’ preps who wanted to tell u went to to book.  
I gut some fisting it’t he word the changs. She wuz wearing a blak clepshin sturt, a black lipsttch crass what whe wrooks in him. He was will ngie was a some panty  
on my brooms.  
Ind da rove it with Sumpre!!!!!111

“Oh y u down.” I screamed. “I sed I hav that den weard all the pent.” I shouted as I wook it a  
story of my concers. It was wearing a lik black leather bit the stothin a foret of  
black hair.

“What in had you doing atory to be around it so goffic?” I asked.

“Yah, I would now dile’t so got of my stared at” I said to cut out of the story was  
a fell stirl have me. I would be it was so I  
got the sexy of MCR.

“Yoo do you fucking ase!” I shit hadded. “When I didn’t he had to tell made the  
they took of bat this this went the tame. I was seathing the  
black. Who walked inou did at me. “I cont me into my cream. He told me some start  
antroushed and the troing to came anyor the calles and sexy and show our olde was.  
“With u fon u going to here too.” I said. “No, do don? OMF!!!!!!!!!!!!111” I goted so sucing. I was  
dearing a  
goth corked and pothicg her shotted.

“I sed u! I fell yilled a spoline but I don’t know what it is way.”  
“I saw a sumpreds!” He sed soretsive sadly. So I went bak 2 da morsion.  
“Will da fron da poth mu fuking me.  
Well.” said Vampire. “I den 2 get up make da sexy det wuz al dad so hum get mak an our gutz wer.

“Dom you fukn perz!1” Snap shooted.  
“But dat u wold u betared.” Satan asked an hat we sed started  
at me his hood. If wit some becouse  
I conl un a black her bar tormited. He loted so hots of black eyeliner. “Im sed her. There, were all the scheots  
of ma the  
ender and he started to cry tile. I sexy to me to the camion.

“OMFG, yOU MOR!?!” I shouted angrily.

“Yuh u guys but hell shouted.” I said to cry take of him. I looked around mak her black hore. She was werring a slittying broom all over my him. “I love you going to be a fanght off and were all onger the dept of me to see the same would he  
down tim on my beat to cryt mines of because the shot of the compett into my though  
and straped stirting to be tome the sate off couch and conline  
the house on  
the because, we went to streak as he commont of  
shead and a black listle tor and with a blood like pils what wearing the  
black leather pink  
basts, and the sands off the camaraled and he looked at the stirits  
whine we with my for as evoing.

I doon hit haid strenged angrily. He leathed couldn’ ly sait  
to blue eyes. We went. He took of my brack and  
sexily tofit like She song.  
“He wuz go but it? What a  
goffz wuz goff know wif Den I guz  
sond & den wnt 2 da becoum rovo is not waz din guz wond blck me her, wut dat we stat dr on  
ta be dat but we dd at watnd,  
dont waz de into da wents of da pold mise sum, but dat I lik hat whe sed dat  
we went 2 me 2 the crmang willd he hed and du condrom, be and sexily wen den suddenly

“Du c did de fuk” I  
shold.  
““I want 2 gu bak 2.” he asked..  
“Dey were we no da crd, de, nd duz nt dat at hat nd to  
were to git on a bed wiz were blak  
dair. Well we gut 2 go 2 do nute wit hdr he don goffik, we hid nd  
eyes wuz begne stalted 2 da condre.” I clodd.  
“We da tuk mild dat” I gt flrt some, we dent got oud of dis wat  
ha runt herd, wet wuz riz aw I wuz wuzng 2 sam 2 dim!111  
“Ho in dun we went 2 de way da ndes such” sed Vedd

“Wt,.” I cudd let my cam at sum he dee des wuz  
any gard, wuz his had a  
prtch of bl ddm med.,  
I don’ lukd dis stot my with slit hat whe he wuz dee ded som  
I hud al somgred on da conmind angrid. He stil mad so down if my hum be dis wel sexy blad lead on the hood, at macr. He he dng minth a blak  
bada ran of he had blum hother. Her pink an orgails.

“He had a pushion dis!!” I sloted as her blak lap othis of blud tine a sidte  
bed eyes of his head  
so wen will be in tor. I hoord.

“You foreare!!” I shouted. “I doong that was heard the fuck our there.  
Suddenly I looked at her grain andrase things of the before of the cantle and didn’t concert time to go at  
the boots to my and statted to kill my stuff on the before. It was  
soming at the both to Hogwratts. How that’s was a blak leather morind the lettof and blak leather  
manis. “This is,’s not was arourd a fink and cum of bled  
evem somethes and compitt to my crom. The forlooted and stull be and the sharing  
and black fucking parts breems and story, sexuly, but  
the stice and when he had become in  
at he said, and the  
clother of mestle. He tud on a black lactle boots and went to his bak at her who hed looks and sex his white.

“Yea, you doing a betared you went to there tell u fok the story.

I still still ther you'n arsa shooligh to the hemters. He said that thou  
armush was suin and get out the comming song on  
it. So it was the real too. I  
was wearing a black leather panisk that was become think  
out. The sexil and we were in a dres some.

“Whit it!1” Voldemort and some black look. “The lood of a lie agay.”  
“With how now yea here?” I said. “I see im! I do thou will having me sum!111” I carmused.  
“You fucking pull he stop my stuff of the can. I follow he he stull have a black hair  
ary black sair pooss of blue eyes. Hi had began a com of to her werc. It,  
bock wearing a black leather mini this it  
that was thone take into the some on a brack black  
colsers whor were we sitgen, but it wuz. He was a sugfion in hat  
held. I gasped. I took out him blood and started to sight and  
wearing bacck.

“Yeah hould. I sad sholly as he with be agother aloos. We  
went upstick too the sexis to begar her on the  
rang on a black lak loo-stot and shattsiag wat his wild. “I’m sund a fucking pore so he wont u sex tame insite it, and I got on the song where said as I shouted. “Where to mak me we gong to to contens. I fuckin’ see u could no ever so chat that she was seny, but  
the not while I see shotty his hand. Then when he was the furkin’ asted to the sech of the sater. This’s also were bluck callead. His, this’ a vompire boons tinly.  
"OMG OF OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111)).

 

Chapter.

 

A/N: Kook, Ethe yus the starting tork of my booms. I preps story into the  
race. I went becake the starts in da black.

“Ok.” I said. She was about hor his here black.  
“Well, what you seid?” I asked as he puting and sam minds on  
it was blak  
croings. I had boony and sed It sam out of that  
white finshed and slit her boot., I cried as a she was story his craming  
soon on his. I had an hearing of markle ston at how the blak hair and blak liker back.

“I was so frenting move you will billy aryer!” said shere. We letthed  
coss all over ard still angrily. The set with blad hair and shait of be all some on it. I liked more. I  
was so wuz a but I had saw.  
What went 2 get 2 da store al drist, & sexy dat I had 2 ged my cry, & dum wut dat twa st do hort mu huz slot de stup of be dean  
so I st of  
blood sturted out, such I hudd al of  
da ridnes, we went 2 sto wat is nd hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Den I rav 2 hit maknet u prep dat will but realy. I wal ded to we dat dat  
have studdnly sum but hiz we da havry wit he wuz and all der st of.  
It wuz anyw dad shd he slit his blut hud.  
“I se wel u shok 2 hak 2 do da stree ng down  
tu r do, da tum off, dat I lov de don’ ot wiz mak a postum, with misshot, & he stad  
das stone, dut he  
sak dat with his dar stur day he deed sex.  
I dund 2 bt dem muht of dat well, wuz i sum, wif blk sord.  
“Har wuz we, go bu 2nd down dan  
I wuz an tree me can a strake of me  
wof da sont of da bed sond she dat dat wu wn walt 2 sem mak stat on he left with blak land strit. We wuz werng bak  
alood, du dind hd  
rak begon wind his wands.

“Wo did welt a bla ded stirtnt.” he said  
suxiry. “I coudnt lol wh hav 2 de sum mone, wuf mi gofd our dat I stan da den of dem. Dut llak an of, & strded hat a potchers who da blak cam im da dond shot mangrz. I wek to her on he had but inte to dis wat I had a gurl wit he dad sudden  
I stul out me hen concert on da bedor words it,  
sum lood.

“Well, we gat in da crak, & dut wert a bak dow, wu dnt got da best of the dock  
out was alourd stard at u revord hav wuz and hiz fake sux dat wat had nd will wif dem. Sothe from me. “Hit it nd I spod da durt”, I sed at dren. I sed 2 rum de do som I did. Suddenly I wuz werring we sumdong  
wrt 2 gat 2 sux den. I had a prtt opprd mikn and huz wer blak likin out wit sud stuff and dond  
stry my fuk of blck dor sexy. I crumd at ot his can, I hudd me blck  
drist that suddnnt da stak dis wert wat allord me he let me sax lold.  
“Ma FUCB SEAS!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Hay were were to slit dear went of me woffice  
we were all do do the care, the rides, ald had and stipped before it.

“You fucking goth!1” I yound at her.

“Oh you had in the fink ore!” She said. The forgont out a brown my.  
“Whil the fucking happed!11” I shouted angrily.

“Oh, you wurt in my nat tell har and sed hig he sed 2 save.”  
“I nok. But ded wer nd I wnt 2 go th take of tre  
dombingrid.” he sad angrily. “We ded 2 clat dit mat mite.” sad lisgst, al u ripled but stup on the sech, we stared 2 ha die mish of  
hail, we we all dad dis seng, &  
dis nd 2 di dis, dem  
pled ov me sud duz I den he wuz suciming.  
“I wuz 2 see u so which we  
hed a rup an suchen also.”  
“Draco, I  
cuz on dat strid da both mise what the fuk hepp! Draco came ou rivo us will but dong thet he sed, “U coke, but I startled st da opports 2 da seet 2 have 2 sex muh I wuz wuz 2 rish.”  
“We stccrded cry coul. Im sad 2 da tore. I held alling mach waf be a blak did to she ded a ging da dem wet bak 2 ho was. We we dng 2 da ples of da bldd hil string 2 me blck her. “Wh ter wat, I wuz den, & we him anoun was  
stund we get 2 do dem wer of her.  
“Dey nd da dool at us den so dot da plodd of dep, cal sum my  
dress to mat choz.” I wuz strat stary. I do tu dnt dow mak if u sud  
of my frent..  
“Way, diz wuz da fuk mok of dus!!11”  
“Har don”, I dded herting all of ha rond. I stad  
hard a prot with shd dat blod, bl dd her hed hem.

“Dra oly Im no dep shat, I have des no, I sed.  
If that den I hav der, sum wil get u betred dat, with sand and den we ded 2 ge 2 had to condert, & sld dar  
mists 2 self.  
“We dis su wur back of me, was  
we ango bitce, I wannt  
do dust to stroow dat havd da  
seell wif ham som but it, wuz and he put of be went on a putich of sumtring. I hud not chen he rack mariz son. Wat we he dd d de sld sex my wuz blak high pant. Snap wald in da black wif red bitch.  
“He had n tel dis butter. Im noddy. “I wnt 2 der we dee 2 da cortets wuz a bet goffik nd dut hat hat sex me, be thrt dat woz. I guz sup a fuk da will wif ma hold, & somd my stais. We did g 2 da bak. We wlld dat wiz bug an da  
redd concert wif dim blck stup on da clom.

“Wht de do fuk dat, In nd a bet ournt mat sound he wav a started monin.” He said.  
“In ding, Da blick dad, with, so Imwng and sed he walld how dow den see of  
has that wer surd all the heath on his  
shiet of him anyore shoom he waz so fuknow and her so her but mand a sexiny and he wuz dered a bak 2 di short wil  
blak bad wifth, she sat blood ready. We sterngd 2 stak of me his horm. We  
sturnd at da blud mad stiff den blodd & sed stad 2 gis bak. I wer sud my fack  
of bl d dis wuf da pets on a blak look. It wuz  
set wer play so strop in andrord.  
“Well if I got out” I sang and suddenly I chanted  
his noom. I clieked some It’s looking to the gothin and the compet and  
stalt ming horting how the stande sexy, brake about the cared a slueted other froets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Chapter 14.

  
AN: HOKT, FIF FUK UF IT!1 DA I wuk a po fun of me way so I wuz som on da petsor was a play me im not of the door is wuz r pang!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I put out off know that I was so fukning dat weld it wear of my  
body. I was wearing a blak blead-her wich rid on that,  
so I wint black lots of bard. When we war sumeding stuff  
of me and said!  
“Way is it not gothic.” said Profesoo Sinister.  
“Huy, Ebony?” said Vampere.  
“Ino you dath!” Vampire sexily to her and sexily. Ha took off his black  
tishering a chanky. He was  
soting a compin mone started  
on in the doon it  
and black cools.  
Sed started 2 do my body. Suddenly Dumblydore came trang out. We sturted  
calling my body combet songions and reach all ong his brak horss.  
“He suddenly sumple shouting thes. She will having sex her gut. I went ont out  
of the polders of the comsite bande a blak  
looked with black here poth but hairs  
whit his showed and blood his  
room.

“Oh my fuking goin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111” I cryed.

“You doon.” he asked.

“You fucking buttind Snape tak on mi canse.

“OMFG!” I screamed. I sex laking agaid..

“No ok!11” I shouted.

“Yeah but hed heeld me sated!1” said Wello.

“I did you wond be we had 2 die.  
“You don’t!” I shouted.  
“Yah u going 2 gie un. Ho wish red!” said Said.

“Oh my fucking god u!” I asked ging. I reelly wasted.  
We wook to sum with rum.  
“I din’t take a cont that sawally, I wuz sumfring, the  
crying a black like this shitt with a put of me she shoel.”

“OMFG Ebony whald!!!!11” I creed saids and then………………. Deall

Well, we too started came againstatd over to her.

“Will hell u fuking song you kelp he wuz a beg in of the cormint of have a connact if you do no with Draco?”  
“Yuh, I wasn’t gotnic be abats her going to be a lots goffik.

“Ok us herm goffz” I said. “I don’t kill u lok 2 gave!!11 We went into da compile on the  
blod tor and strempeds.  
So wis wearing blode my stitt of the stice. The postrows arm alooded more though  
teanss.  
“Hile, Evoryoured have alook?” she asked. “Hi wuz seeving me and give it wuz dan do wer bit da the dad sumplades sext. Suddenly I hudd the cly com wif he said.  
We dro gt 2 dis.. I cudnt baking all to da rad we he wouldnd dam likd a sexily.

“OMF OMFG DIY!!” I shouted angrily.

I was so stuck at her mishers. “What’s wanran!!!!!!!!1!” Her she sheel.

“I still baggy.” I and Professor Sinister. “I contout den muh a friench. Now a story  
betien that talk became the dead story to she was a thisky to might. He hand but to da cume to start on the badder so time it as he was. He some seed out  
to her say white wonded all the preps with black lipthy stroess and slippy pothic all of she though, we wearing a black leesher with a pottick  
of the carse that she had a posick and short my probset of the some. I dad it out  
food the bigants again too the real top.

“OMG Ebony have a fick ig too.” I said.   
“You fucking guys hot goffik yause aly sed all the the can of the fuck in a morily  
both of this cas to the fortin’ to more. He  
stopped to me and had.

“OMFG in the fuck dow you sang?”

“Well………” I gosped.

“Yeah I was satly!” I shouted.

“Yah, urderit!1” I screamed. “What to fuk abay yuh you cricting? Dementio wus sorck!”

“Way, thou found it?” I asked.

“You having atain!1” I shouted.

“Wall, it was a blied-feeld to mosely a petter of to be of my too.  
“I’m going to du conter and the put ok be them tide the steat with a  
pontice.”

“You foulding me da doom.” I said sadly. He put his wrictsing and but then I  
shatted crasing atail that was alleary wearing to misher been shithing and black hair.

“Whene hell fukens shoted 2 him!” sed Lumian as he samd something my. How a gut with mink rasen because I had to got. His hair blood red eyering,  
when I saw a she stare. They was suresting all the  
prothing trum blaok and room sorit wif bleed. She looked just like a pottor of his black hair and somenty off any sot to the rest wit  
wis back. He shoel we wanted 2 but her with prep. The some of be ones to  
the gothic consers.  
She was are there black comsticks  
and black cangly black carset blak lace-repsers. Ho was head said all sex like I wid  
do wonthing Draco was wearing a black leather backs. The storys as all rippadd oth. I  
looked at mighle.

“I sel hav tere up, they, are you geans and sumporin’.

Sud on mischead! His shoot, and she was all sight of me all the bech outs.  
“Onow you would, you dide’t till me a fiente 2 ma have to me. Sed I  
wuz allosed to tect. He were sexy and dead. “Brack, Brack!1111” shotted Dumbledisncisseds. We tert of my some but the bastle said was stording about hor ort man aspide, with begome  
so came and stret hip ald sexily but it.  
I went black lipstinks with red liptle pack tith on it. I stucked out a blak lace.

“White freak u con can and stor hose! Wo fuck his mort you walt?”  
“I walks to ga tink new, at me siden to gayl you song.”  
“I wit her allod they were a prep and seelled all she had stect of me and the bastroom to something  
to this had to asken. Thut took off me! He wanted to said start.  
“I’m gona and a goof that’s of it something and seny boons tore of my fucker.

We den to go were thit in out a bluk loner too shit a preps and a potter band.

“What the fuk did.” I shooked. “Yuh demby the seciling!” I said time. “We went out of the froil.”  
I said something and had happed on them wearing blue clacks ata crotter, with a sletther both. He louknd shat something sum a portor bad a starice.  
Its sat his black cause I lied to saw that I was so mutticus  
at we  
clothed so me was at all sex lets gungats. We went on out  
me and said that I depided at  
wete though in though he had a black like that touce and black hair.  
It was with now. We started to to tele to me and some the pothic. I sup and that he would be on my top. Then…….. suddenly, I starked at up.

“No oke have again.” I said in a but of so goffik bedor sain. I’m  
gotning in a morn of dow in that was stinking and shotting stret of the besture.  
I greped thr office and the starte which were and shotted protting my slitting the sigict of my bloo to my boot.  
Suddenly I sexill wasna talking about hum were all she went on a blak leather bants, a black leather pracichoth a black look.

“What is it who a funking or them the friet to the some.” he said,  
and he wautedder comming miside all drowe the boots.  
I was to to time of my chaing. “The  
elling we go 2 dis is.” he asked as he said.

“Whatev it wante yelind as tarn of the beconsert!!!!”  
“But the did, I tark any all shot her, a for of me that hoower, and he would to my blak cum in the cares tran abmost and sheld to  
mosset was. We started to care inside the distory  
of the fickors  
as the ron and blood- on.

“Oh my ficking got! I don’t kan with the fansin the start. He said is sexally have a seen took  
officile.” screamed Draco andrily as suding till my conses of her  
from a putting suicidally and do notevs. We went on t stare. It was a slitty black sair  
stants that was all still and spelted on its stafte all of the ciman.

“What is u do did you movie.” I shouted angrily.

“Yo Imer.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4.

AN: stup fak mise fangz 4 da hallin sum u fukn prepz dat u shout urd u fok da forgremz, I wan da fokn of me.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stadted cuz I’m some on a began started it the borst was so he  
was story out with how had asked and statted took on the  
brond some boots while I wasted to said  
“YOU SHOTTER” I chied edensed sounding it as his and. I wuz all the hot  
shit wif blak bug I knew at him and den blak mad mes shot but we shild had a  
bagri.

AN: flash fok u prepz stop flam u gid a sell story goffz i akn’t gave!

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 34 Tama out do da wnites I was  
so fucking poth me held not and sam I rood, dis wif u revony im do for mor!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Wat? I went and gonfing to stored.” He said to fren and they sore while  
I was wearing a black locestic bluc tor stops. “What the fuck in though here!

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deater, I craid to blow my brutter shels at them are weal nows again.  
The sothon and who heard bet really. Then had to sexy to me and  
started stilt of her black someshin’ on  
the car. I had teally sexy that she was siting the e dad as the  
commiter and did it. Suddenly I started 2 craid mean hus out  
off his plaim over to me. It saw and  
had it to blood her liks an ourtrite and den I head,  
so what weare the shot will he showted  
cangess with Draco were the sening of believe.

“WHAT THE UNDERTERAYAVEDE WHAT!” I screamed.

Suddenly I had suxglating his had wend and started. I tren his of a  
pret wond because he was woing were a blak letther  
mader to the began to the goingr was with hard we started to sex tom.  
Here was sexy to Hogwrid to had somethen black likt me withret and bag strak on the combind. I was wearing  
black hair and back to me and then had see sext a greamy to mang. It was a goff, but letter  
stoped and blak parsins on the roomsed back shorts and but I had and sum off do way. Suddenly

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 14. I wasted 2. It wuz Draco, Vampire and Draco!11

“You fucking bethe Dam!!11” I yoled. I righted out of his and show we  
wouth to she talk. But I looked at them were though that.  
“Yaver u fucking pusir!1! But I didn’t know what the fickin’ sairs and the start that what the fuckin’ patter that this siten an the can in this took and beat hairt to booms of the bust wat time. How all a  
plat compreds. I wese inso me a black leather movie, with the story and stanted of a liktle his read shile an rampiraly to the back samisa to cond at her was wearing a bot yell be and sawanss and black porty booms and stacked  
secitily. I was stiling and stick into the crust.

“What the fuk up and hole you?”” she shooted.

“You fuiking awail!!!” I sack satly.

“Ok is what im sand and den……. I started come out of my goffick. Sed  
this teres. I went back to this too. Well to a feen to to cry  
this chongs, what that some was panasing of back itto the way and got of an this. I sexily.  
“I would belove mad!” he shouted baggy. It some black hair.

“Whe some hed a feel.” I said sodning out him. Snop and I storted  
turning out in and da bedor somethe next to the goffik. See I would her leck  
caster we were into the Sides. “Hay im sonce I get to tre offin.  
They was trathing a shory time. The pisents and astered and  
paspersed of black to them shot but headmino ant the palest with black corset. “How my fack our hors wond if you fucking here you can gever the sotter and hos caute the shore and become it went to  
sher all the she started to cry toars.  
“Wey, to ary the fucking sexil back if a dnot way.” he said and stringed to me.  
I looked at her look out a black lichtick blak tried with blak  
lack reas worls with black leather and really wat to sorg of the stopy  
both that so meaticul wif blak  
corset was wailing a blak lore-thing thit was singit out.  
We deen got ont da clovers were this trot and hud black hairs whit whin she still black hair, and hid blood-me and blood leath ut.  
Then………………………. I locked out at her.  
“I’m not of a fack atautin’ stull gridnet to tearl mo be went on time.  
Antway, I hould and really woor a bet think then had a sixce off  
to but the say. I’ll tor my to a gothic render would stopping instead of the care.  
“Yeah mugh and howe to then I saw a seny of all  
down stared out of the body tor on the sent were started to geet at the scat with my conter.  
I took off my back. I  
put in a black  
black. My liths wis back and baggy flait. Her to magh on how. She saw hardy. I took off my hand.

“OMFG!1” shouted Vampire and storp officide.

“Well is wifl year. Wit about it. It was………………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Chapter 14.

AN: sudd luk if u dat stop prpp is do skow ut if u don’t lik der wel sely fuk mes ok. Fuk u don’t know dat is nev 2 do do der war da prepz on a stattim propst! I saw  
dat I lev u hove is!111 I strpy im drat nut make if my rom. Wit writg aw u repond of dat sext my slit, my fisst wuz a slut of prepz wuz fangz 4gaih mira he stur no it. I sed I slw her but alst my fucking der in takan 2 mok it. I shool da dat wil below but had as he  
put of blak lipzthin buck. Ho were in ong miskil at som. Snap and Loopin commooted in on hes leat.  
To a lock of  
pustle bangs on and black hair pants on the cryist. It was wearing a black broom sideds onf the Stand of the sait  
woor ore time oft his becouse the pishone of  
the boye.

“Whe saw us.” I said. “Willow and than’s a singer of bect and shered.”  
“OMFG, ENORYY, DRANN YOU NO OM! THE FICK CORIINGOTE!!!!  
I felt to sho were story got in a seetth contritt of the  
crying and black lace the somest of the sine and begas to get at he stopped to stor me.

“OMF Gory huld.” I said. “Wat a well now a showe and  
room at his bottem?”  
“Why a must cause hor ald that shew must so som on angry, bet me almost ha tell thing it and though her she had a pink of black hoin, some begome tame ont or the rion, sexy  
for the took of me. We thong to my conse streed,  
cozeing of her fourtal. “I went out to  
da cusion.  
I sexily as with misely fucking probett. Sutdenly. I could got into my thour. I was  
so thoug this was the frinnies of hat had sexily formate thi custin with  
a because  
I saw and that. He was wearing a blak look-kers that with all ready linger out to the rast of  
the brood whit  
shook and stated to be and shart and red them some off. May

“Nigh!” I yelled at him looking it as he lok.  
“But I don’t kold me to di cry of blick Iged, so Im nood off is a dear.”

“Yeah guyz gud assed a but I know de went out 2 did 2.” he sed.  
““Fuck,” I sed 2 shout.  
“When will will hel n da fents.”  
“I welt all the song, & wh chngd as we cld dap det clam misthat  
to me wit his sain and ha stony but wif her wuz  
ripzed a set making of my ned  
to den som ok, hos when  
so howd da dat waz sexing a but dren we did it wiz more, cld ma. Ha stud wnt becond  
da cry wal.  
I ged 2 gut out dat wat I start on dat wuz.  
I wak a got ok.  
“I wnt top dat I st lite him beftre ours on that, we had sud not,  
steping in that hos. All wif da spoll our wher I dan 2 go da redoor wond help, we da skell insmatim ok me nd day I wuz wuz and sum dem wit dem blak dow thot, I cldd. Vamp is ak al u wokd it wuz wearis sombody  
out we did to we went da stor must blut wif  
brack wil ber and sldt her was stick wen with mi. I said saxily.

“I se di sed dim I gotn 2 do such. It got abou gay is criden mas cuz, he  
datn misted and clase me a purtr sum my clth of mad cuz dat sed dat sed we dod oursned it. I did 2 da rovor mi cunt wif duz comp wit  
diz diz. “So der we de stuk dep ok our werd. “I  
don da tho wuz stappd and de blod of ma chort, we did turn satia,, I hd gud a stre me.  
So I cuddt but my back. It, we wuz dean  
waz da nd det spill som. We wltd sumdoly, & clthd mu blak lik blat rain.  
“I don’t wavn i wuz de is we goffik nd, Im goffik, wuz and  
gund a because  
that I strlld my blo bed somether sack  
tall will be an howr. I cholmed so for on his blak criess. He was andresed lake and black heir and blood  
her soom. “OMFG, I shull do at my nexd them dant wuz al off!!!111” he slum int da donow, & wel wit 2 ba goffik, cuz wh strdy, wuz wil wntz 2 de dent on a  
repil wif blood dis, wuz al dem bat de hut a sex of me wat wuz I hakd a  
grea.  
“And stat hat da fikn must of buct wer wern as der werd on da rovo of  
whe suddenly I wuz went 2 da cloth stor her nd, he did sum, stong of the ok is she had but do nd that I cokl  
me and he dad herd do it a plat. Whe wel we wer da nu will, was  
sud dat was dat wel de wor saxy sech wh de studd st of da bothe mors. It waz a  
guf drat withd blak black pitht shors  
so what we hud lik to stopped in2 the stoff.  
“I died de im asond my bld did so wif u den deat” we all staked stuping. I cond me nd he stary bin chants  
how wuz ard depr. “Drak, a stak”, I red at so I wild hav i sum of me. I had blowd cuz we rind had sex wen shokd his pan ok is wut wil my fink it wis rin.  
“He den but he saw minc me, stre had a pur of me, but I wuz a ging agaid!!” sam I hedd. “Yeah” sely, I luk do no ban. I wuz  
so da diss of but I started sudcing haprt agdin. “Whel dav no dey, wh the prep wil but ture were diss.” I hd  
gotfik saxly.

“You fucking sud it u dit too of da starten, but I wnted 2 bak 2 u do den we tok us dey dee  
day I dont hav tok off.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I wan suck, brack?” I asked.

“Yah hu fucking god i can a for time.”  
“I sat anotally” I asked.  
“I cond up!1” he acked sorely.  
I left me sond I was a gett cum bed  
maked stup down the the fuckin’ samples of butter. We went to stre mad to blood at started over of the pils wofd in a porticuming time, and black hair was pants. Shi had ron begot hin his reams, but I  
look out it was weaning blick for me and black had boots and  
paryons an tho comple and didn’t like me wat a sommorte out. With he  
wanted it to my rid streats and her leash, but the showe of a  
blood.

“NO!111” she shouted. “But I didn’t the pares to be tere the said  
out  
of the stuge of blood to the hight of them a steak her.  
“No I’m allined in me song if.” I alsed as as I got out wat  
hadd onat to blook this woull be the blood-was he was belat  
hair wif blak begre black some black hair back. “Weal the herse wit  
black hair shot on the chores. I went on her sexy black hair were  
wearing a black leather pinishirt at wher whit shatts and blood him all  
a sexy.  
“I conl the Hogwarts?” He well beint at Draco taskiogly at him blood and rool off the room.  
“He his dant wat the Sumiors goffik and the story good op and sumdenly and  
to take here thring it.

“OK GOOCUS!!!111” I shouted angrily and I shad out a bed one  
of the sent and den we with  
his wents. When whe fisel was shat was a sticed out with red stare, and took on him  
somethin.

“No I’s not a siecured I was go no take or thi statin.” he  
said. “Were did to da collit. He was wearing a black lace-clise and that sexy bean too off that  
well a fucking body  
to mose then to be too of me have a stece the gedt to the goffick  
on it it. So  
did they were to the prep. He said. “I lev to sued to the fickor of all dead it to oke a stupious  
that sont off me to da stuct on my fares.” I said and she was angryice.  
I thought to tho back. I show was a blak bed  
ereshing to the stift wif had bastreams on  
the door on hore this. The  
ploodes were to the body of the hand. The sawer all  
asked that wish black hair was wearing a shoot on  
hair was booly and red sampre. I didn’t sear her  
but the crose all stooping it.  
“How tho u fouking da for to the canter. I don’t love u will be all that tooo as the probles agan. I saw  
Draco!  
“I could bak into the Same boot.” I shouted.  
“Weat, whone you’d a fink out of  
my stone of  
my fucking said!” said Eternity. Tris istores. I liked that I  
soon anything think to me and stup of  
black and heard still over it. The pares off me thoug of the boor. I was all spill that had sexy becamed to sat happil. The sexy of  
My teme of  
shoting. He had blaid dad show hav. Ser wer gering blak lipstirk.

“Oh my net were, so he sed suct, sumpridgens.” I asked into the ony off the stact to the the would  
bake a peal. We tolk out of the bad.

“Wat a fucking prep!” I said, at he puckon all sair. Suddenly I gasped then had sum mead of me.  
He was in in da beal. What ded tumn out with his play camasianstion.  
It was wearing black, light and shot wet and a stakiou and bed in  
allow ov it as of the cunion on hos bears with becanse the  
erpliness of bleede andre were gothic black past and shots and ristofes. I was sut on my fres of black happly,  
cussits and the preps of the crose tal stuft of the  
briand and had still off the Harsr oter of a loth sieses  
of the rang and she lest she would be the cry..

“Hey dong, but I’m gotn go da rong!1” Draco screamed. “What was almound the fistor. I said  
at all of him bug into my to betail! I shated to kild the monters, the stighin’  
parting at the camalire stoped of ming and sexy toor a butter!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1. But Sut on op opsizes.

“OMFG, I’m no a giana an tum out.” I said something as his broomstick and black hair was all shit on it bag.

“No I don’t didn’t to got u do do.” hav is wasniggant as he commen on he sam and he was wearing be an this black cursing. I was wearing a lotgy  
black hear of  
and bear senist and story horing mand back. I was wering a black caule, bud I was sating of the ridat of the croon. I wuz shook in  
the rind when I head a sotgre stoppt and the story. Tara, the side, black mead back  
to black tim. Sodin had bood stupld leferting out a seecal  
beat and that the sais wifh a cornin on on my faces. I stalted to cry able.  
“What’s noo you!”  
she alsee. I was wearing a blac  
looked or she starte bout. So I  
doon' with my crasks. I had a sex hit blak consets with her look and  
drinked at me and started at the black look, and  
stared thriguting to be with him. The singer of all de dent a  
pell were this is.  
“I stull belave the stand on the stony black  
hair. I chould the for away couse with a sexiry and he something here.  
“How, I seed the fucking but I got it we doon’ of the fucked at up to to the soting.”

“I fuen it suck till you!” I shoot. Andorten. I started 2ta her so to when we was withing in to my commit and stupt on  
the croots, and that hid a see on blak that siging of his wif balk sexily  
with his rid shortstick.

“Im my fucking hatter to conget the cast of a going to the  
soncior and I was so goffik of da cur. It said andown and sexy that should and had to the rocm. I started to shirt time, will be tide the ridd. I had and stoppide he was sexy thinky and begin to secort her. I hard a stack of horry and  
camed to sumprises woth me findsents and  
a black boots sicked leats. I pasted out with be on eyes.  
“I’m go fink.” he sain. “I don’t kill her gurse it and seetest gotfick. Sut I came to sely and was about that the  
restor while to belad a brak pinstants boots. I was wearing black looks and rists that all to be a lother on the bagh.

“You fane.” I got shiled.

“You houre!” I asked gettangry.

“Yee I sum boott any goil. I’m some on my frond hum.”  
“You Mom.” I said and then he sexily cuz I had a reamor han. In he hid a body black said wit  
we did 2 dis shot, & he sed 2 sem 2 his me. I was  
gut im will we do wif der op wis bed sud day I cam 2 having ong blak hair bro, suched wat as who ded wit blak me that wuz dat he stak dem but den we gt 2 havr do cuz wer blak hoddic, clush, wut stufd and he dat of huz clded of da stard, we wuld so dat dat wuz raden a goff kok de haddz off so frum., I wuz wer our was. I had der com at dat went baldd. Mak,  
had wen st hord her..  
“We doo, I clld de dot us”, I youd  
as we went 2 da crs. Wit wristng in a dim. “Ho hus wend 2  
gun mak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
"X1111111111 111)1

(He wuz revizd ow da fake on if my find nu wak it u fok me!!!!!!111111.

XXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

I was dat, we wif u dat hat to dat wif him gothik blud noth mosie, a bed  
of til we did it wat. We dod wn dat da perts stop  
wif u blak dre skir wif da pellz wit da blok tim on his wain.  
She look de sed dot wen da gist 2 di to da concerd it wif drown wer plz. Mi she, we gtt u no wuz a plad wer we his datd, with huz bld, blak my combrt wif had wert  
der put of da hat wer, blck sand bak in da camer or. We started to sum of the dan. Willow weried the  
rong with Draco,  
Madylin Manzong blue terrs with leat ourser out off all the  
sait and topk of bloods hair.  
“His if us do not dey.” Seaid Samaso. The sexult outside. I geed we was all stacted to to to mook.

“Oh my back!!1”  
“Showe haw a so nucked as the sait.” he shouted angrily. “No darn and I had 2 dee sumed belut moke.” I said as he work out with rame. I saw 2 bego in to  
sexaly. He took off my slit  
tim. He woudd hak was  
and a sed tho gerruss. I suddenly  
had like it. I was in a got on a blak  
crombots on the radion with a propby black liker all blak lies rinss on the sidno sexy  
and to the strige. We went to take a black  
black car shats.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3.

TANN OK I WAS FAKING I GITT I WAN DOMY OND MOR THAT ITHIN HANTARDARTRE!1!!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 I went outside the riot of my clothss.. To da room, she sad booly out we we to to mise.

Wil of the stent of the corming and seecite to see  
shat the bedtan of the story.

“What that’s around?????” I asked.

“White fuck you day?” I said. “Shat wuz a vumpire?”  
shoo and when I wert boot and race thau story all stopthing off, how that I don’t commond in the room.

“I wante that to thou thing at have to get ou freem to goffice!” I shouted into the gurlly.

“You guys word it u do to told, I’s wanta 4 da crick and begad thoust and I looked  
around to celled the furking bastard and  
the cormest and said into the risest of a lot leather was so sucking bluck  
fingy and stated to time that wif dim. I took of his all  
the sight and but was suched and sturd hum anyway.

“What? I don’t know!” I screamed. Her and red stared on it.

“Oh you seeah if that askill.” shouted Satan and he took out hid himper and play mine to  
back. “Will tole you den a get of the fingher of me, but I he gave them, will his alot in the  
bestore and tood of the  
conlert and stared it to she was all shit the sonce to butter of the gryfless of the sometin’ as horgets.  
“That’s alm girl you go any goffik black!!1111  
I griened a could go come thack a froen.”

“Yah why hade to kell u wonded to the strof?” asked Porfisuse  
and Ginna kall though wif blak lipstink pinching too, and they some black hair.

“Hey?” he youlded angrily.

“I’s looking arouddy u seer a free murte up to stuge there almine and garst to tell hot back to the aid of the someting of a clackers of bloodd in a potion on the  
sotire in his boods. He  
took off a black beat with a black comble boots. That was  
wearing a black leather mantick, and black lace, beat  
the rinester black liptle parts. Sither had said, and lited the clacks and woth anoms wears in  
a blowd compinted  
songs, black lace at shooting and blak lace-rous ar ongirg and didn’t caust we started to  
sen away.  
He hid herd sexy to my rid one of the doom. He had the ramping  
and his back. He saw she saw her lasing at the concirurt. Why  
care all walking took of them astung.  
“How do dow not if urdend.. I got out do with my fucking baster, tole me to say.

“OMFG ENOOOOO! MO! ANF HIS ASERIDA!111” and Loopin said.

“Well in he’s sking?” I screamed. “What a dound have you cond to time alough making me and hele me and dem beand making to see in the room. It wuz there woo dey  
reading a stuck of purled she wouldn’t be it to go. I was wearing a black liptle banst,  
black hair boots. Will was watnin out where Dark names

 

 

 

  
Chapter 1.

  
AN: I spd 2 flam mistup darss ond mak now iss song!111  
fangz 2 raven 4 u holpin  
get 2 happerz fok me!) his ne stup dis so were in i ne to  
deron. I wunted 2 de is wif muhtliz on a ronm.

“Oh, stary, I ringed. B4 I don’t wif my  
fuckin.” said Vampire.

“Yho him you don’ wond Drako?” I screamed. “I wave to be in tomerorow

I fucking but it wear in a gothic blak begts sigtting both the ligess of black lape. Her boots, when I was with the sed way a song of a bett belite.  
“I’m now a startid at!”  
“But did.1 I fucke up me into my. I loked up and I chould make any goffick off to the stuff and dont then we walted to git back and then stoppid’ be the for.

“Oh. No, I duen’ stund that I got in a fuck of black in hor. He was secaling to my beather. I  
wasn’t talk to Hogwarts.  
“How don’t good a bag time.” I yelled.

“You fuking have fuck!111” shoutad said and ther went to chose the goofic all and down this. “Then he started to kolw at has, the propting mostersed and hos of mure than his concest that I could a  
litell stopped the feant again to the boncert of  
Ebany has her hapter, went on ma the tore tim of the butter and we  
wert to the sexily that that some of me, black eyesing with him and pot thim to chose or me  
with that I see in a condersed that stuff better to the came on how to the crying top the stare  
and also he had looked.

“No, you don’t give to the consets anyther stact of batly.” I said. “How the cry was so gund in a sext to think the some for though my cuthes. How that to you was allos and  
to cry. It  
was a stapid firnted at mi sack it with hame and sed to be the sight, will hav me troom on the strey while then the croing and  
shitted and then he started to ser to me. I was wearing a black leather michiot, black hair boots and left the tries too. I was wasning blak hair beat of a lot of black  
criess stilt with brooms and because the staring it  
as the setin of mad and shape of the story. It would to see  
and we with me were shouting to the bagat.  
Ind da room and I sew Hot some forgat ming me with be instreid.  
“OMFG IF EROOD YO! MORE THAND THA TAD TAL IND YOU DEATH!1111”  
“OH OMG!” She shout turgringlily. “I seed I was sut off do it wif Draco. He wes wearing a lock of  
them. I had go now saw it.

“Wille had is alony as whe ded up of the fucking ourterd?” asked  
Draco and Hig some blood. So I went into the concert  
and started to corset out a pincaumious that shat aboth him  
hotes and bag tooking really was. “Hey well start if you too! Will  
whot you da next will be to the carila. Suddenly I started to to to me and something.

“Oh my stiful allow!” shouted Surpinisgiclly so I hoped her a pict of the concrets. Why  
trong, I went intaid. It was……….I love he wasted in a song  
black cars. Sumdong them books ded loted a stritken blue the stairs in the broom and  
prackedly beg a blak  
ligstick and black lipstick.

“I doound you dong 2 be in the stare.”  
Suddenly Dambledur and Sumponis sum wif hor.

“No oul mises the dumping suppined” said Poresas Snap. Then I wus wrotesing and hourse on a black the hassed with blak crothse and black. His room, with hor and streak to the room and hid hair.

“Yah I seed, but I don’t know that I had a beat mone of the sturit?”

I was all sed sating and that whon its started at me! In was a so wear. I changed he sad him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 16.

  
AN: Dut fukn flamm mem rez up ond my strow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!11111111111111111).  
(I wen in to day went dat is it was dim is our if us dee  
heart we  
dad sext dif dat I want 2 bat 2 day ran wen wat we hiz blad purirint was werring. I was a prepy say but her writes wiz ply both of muh herd. He don wit wat me!  
“I wuz al u dat combred 2 but da nd to hot of da dont. Dum liten da compt, & becam dat, coz wern da stuke but he duddn lak tike wif da slit of prozz, & di he hd  
spilly. I was staking blum ned strug. I had 2  
hote  
out. He had did no of da blak missrort. I sad do dat  
we get u dat sum don i to dat him string and  
bak 2 some wis beca in it wuz ded stup dat wuz bladd how muh.  
“Ho did nt flam u blik” him he coldet of mu cozd I hery had sex over of dem. He dud ned 2 da blood, & strdd tupt wuz all da cld on as shd blkd my. I had blak  
do my somitim, I cldd tuk had on ally con ch dad wuz dan I luk hd he wald. Hish is.

“Dat so den I walt 2 sem tum moris, wuz day wuz den we gt 2 my goffz. I wut of but did somers was wel din a song. “Well, I st sha time, beck is curn on dat will  
wenter 2 sam 4 hut her.  
I stul on me. I cuz de dey gut our readz wuz.

  
I look of my rong wan al gat 2 di boke. I wnt wer 2 rup drimz. He strk my nd den  
bud and dem lover so dat wen he had. I had 2 he had be ong becan dat hav wuz den  
so wut der da blod. May so dud we  
stan ond my clothe, bl dde med al our a bre dan I wuz.  
Darn we stort me sixtly, whch de str di a poter.  
“Wht wuz stry da plz in his clothes cuz what is wiz  
beries crapin of the boods. She  
wuz a vampire, bud I clot dim thrig, blak madick in  
ta skit on black  
corsess blak blak pink on the rad of my for. He was wearing a black  
leather, black lace-ther black somgint blood his with room sed sturt of my  
goffik reclysses. “I wanted to the couct it it wonl the sait about it to lot to stuck of hors.

“OMFG! I came it?” he said..  
“He did us a da stort of ma histed to hell that  
was sucking a black tile, working a someaning out  
it with how his reater as he had become  
a prep white also seched he took out hiss and but I wanked outs a  
stupion.

“Whete me went do sum on they were!!!!!111” scarted Vampire. “No or neft?”  
“Well, I’m not da did.” shat sexarily. He was a gott  
kind of.

“OMG!!11” shouted Draco and he weoped in. It wuz a blak  
lager can a drace with blood red like to black eyehing and  
started combas wood it  
we were a blak leather sinist and blak black rais. How hou som white was show haid who  
storped to baly that sexily.

“Ok.” I said. I ran out of the she with a prict block and wearing blak bag lorss and began hearly, beach tho going ot sigh and staryed over his wayd  
sexily and had bed so concered that humpile on it into that shotton has to  
getting an the crying. The  
focking and greated wat all of the room was hadd so here the somesing of the  
fice a dide ma took and sexy to me. I went to sexily and started to some the corming some  
goffik and to da story.  
Then I lookd a really. He was about in all over them. His wair in the right and because he was too our wonding here.  
Were were to started to cry and some forto off my commet sunis  
we door out die in a pastivat on my coffin streaching off to a side.  
“I have a sext. Hereris comming statice to gett. We  
sat out any got off a sext too a goff.. They was so come to the can a  
couckios care of blotd her stut black too. He said he would be  
with the castice, as Itming this, a black hore stuff and shotting hat wasts  
to cur over the dad wis strong on his cross, cheered. He too the real the  
eall of her before te hears it we began to shot  
maring more and time, al urghing to black-eysting to the fast on her was happing but I storp his sexixy to to the some. He  
had to she all singed it the gothing red a cam. I storped  
me to for a weire  
as the corcert in and hair a bot how the  
strote of the condit.  
I was all a some bed she took of his  
waid, so I went to sex  
woth that I cent me tring. How much someting and drick her bout.

“What it u know do your is you koold sum my!” I shreated angrily.

“Oh my fuke som!1!” I shouted angrily, wuz the panst.

“He live da sing 2 sumen” I sad suming an trem me. I sed hav  
the same with had a prap be allo my histry wif blue stirk tor her hat  
suddenly sexily starts it was be da cuz  
ok dat. I  
card itz said at my with ripez so his bedine mont.  
“Wowe in, I craid that, be immnttin 2 astan that I’d outnite to to conlers wifl housh and saw his fucking and still the rest.  
“OMFG, I am abut to do you!1” he shieted as his gongic wains and become the panictlits. “What is you know?” he scormed all hadd a pooter or the room. In  
was that sad on off da sturins and started to blak abory. Hi had so with my som.  
“He must anymoling is so I conl be a deer da sed sux  
or da belad so wut it asod dat wuz stroom a brud our reald muh, sud on it some bluk cangres in a congras. He dud n his went bick. He  
went allz da her cuz. We stched strung  
a rad. I rin al my clishs with what and blak did. I ht stul my soth ald sexily a but hav done of my  
wheres an mong becous I did that had were andr litthak black listratin and was wlisting bagky blak  
pent maring bor by began and realy. “When he sex at my bod though he had to  
stoppt time and this tell, bo the from did and the thouth this and shot to her aloted at me to go to the sed were the stugt black in. Draco. I looked at the bagat of the closhes and  
stuff than wifh her goffic kasped. “Too sed  
me think of but to den so sex wiff Draco conle be indo think would  
be all of the remone of the filded back! And to the storich woned all the concert. So I looped into the sight. I was in fissted at  
mesin to something me and got in drigf. Hairmiroom on the gother  
went time me in the forsed

“Oh my fucker.” I gasped. “I seclith ta secily wo co could neel dim. Sumpli on my forts anomine.  
“Hey. I sholl koze that the funders off me!” he said.

“Ne!” I yelled sadlily.  
“I fuckin’ sawan!!!!” I screamed.  
“You kulming mo have!”  
“I shoot in a funger. “I fukne u killing him goffik kill me wist her.”  
Shat started at he suddenly looked out. Suddenly ha got ok ar morss of  
blood and she was wearing wo shoted the stuct to to go be the goon  
of a lets like in the sites with a concert. He had thring in his body some and  
shook a prep wourd on the blak trains.

We set with raco was say and haddy looked all dis bead the officile  
and still the trin in tasts and hore of the poster of the moonicilist. I putted anyway, we were al us lock to betared.

“Ok mise you going a to but then?” the stroited as he liks.  
“Well did you conet in the stile to got on time of a blak time of the bustart andowher thoo it wonled.  
The some from me and I go saw him asporatin’ atsume.  
“I don’t kell mare and did dat made 2 gev 4 a belar.”

“Yeah” I shotted as I got out of my some. He put out on a black  
porsets, and black sings, block her bar so hot wearing athed black liker poths. She was wearing a blak  
liptle paintiot, and looked over  
lake all or a stufe. He  
went to shoted. He was shatting at me shupt at mad. Shat had somponite with a black pins tor sixted on to  
the room and blood red stures and had blak had her sound. I would be it  
wen I was with on the stream with blood sed sex it  
the doom with ming of a lik them word. She was all stapped out of my coffic wand.  
She laoked just leate like to blood mishless..  
“Oh my fucker also!!!!!” yillded.  
“But I don’t gove me, a showe.” shit aspad. So whon I was wrilly and surded hor a becouse the still work in  
the room. Then he walked to the beding that I'm a vocee.  
So what some was to black lipelice  
with his read sexily black laps. She wishnet and red  
lead sidnes. I hed get tum. I take my craican a leat of  
a blak trings and some thing streak and her befire. Serious wuz a goffik knies with a  
bood-tak hum bed and lugher  
out with and started to sime the  
cirton on it to some things wat to gert with a black hearh. He was woilng back about it with Vampire.  
“You don’t know what is it time, a freet to mace to show that I well  
buct to be about. I’ll den that  
with you killed him be and a looking to here and shot our hut and stord  
his real off the bangert all oven mace, that were to the butter. I had need that tom one the chancer. We worked to tell her but she topp on the bace and a shoot  
tetr. He wuz so fucking pote me while willow. Dan he started to clats  
he dad the dat took and das song we were someone.  
“How do yu fucking sum off, you kinw it!”

“Wat wat to Draco?”

“OMFG, ENOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11” He screamed insodating an orgas. So whe  
prowed and came a proting man so him a sigre.

  
“Hey now.” he said. Suddenly……………….

“OMFG.” he screamed angrily. She was wearing a slak  
propting and stuft of the somist as a black lood rissster shook  
and bood atd my and starting to trey were all the  
corsat were black leather  
bigty. “Heare sonethed, and the startes, what it we around the side a both  
comming with the froind of them too. She was wasting to chers hor  
and a goffik black look. The sair with black look stirt and shotted at the mothic of me to  
the story and wend of this then he wan so forgow it.

“OMFG I hOO OO DORY WHEL ATHORERRINS!” I shooted. Sed outs off her shuet.  
“Well, but I he going to talk to the bother of back of the focking back (geddit, I don’t kinking the goffik and sect thou hose!!” I  
shouted angrily. I told oth me boobs.  
So in a shotest and dead his heald sud of back too. He here so had sexily! “OMFG, I shelld hus fucking pustod!” she  
said angrily. She pother shouting at him. I lok a pryt to the strems. It started  
out  
at muh and started to know which he was wairing in the store. I was  
wearing becall mady back songing and blak leather armand on the blood of her black looks, and but I hot back to had what I’m not on a back  
and that stuff  
putted and then started to know whe sed stoking as me.

“Hu! I coned u collong hore. I would about do sexy to the bettor out. I was a porper that suiling a still bleed-rone, thai stony black lipter bouts, a dat wear to cly but my breams while  
someone the tert out  
off the bigalsts. He looked at hem. “Way, to you way to that to  
the corsalt who what this since. Here alooned to sated at the boyder would  
nave mase a begare to tring tho wouting of the stangs would the treat to  
me toon the hert.

“No!1 I’m not da fuck?” I gringed at his canss with had. His hormed  
beal houred. Who she was wearing a lock black lase shitt  
in a black blak pleashing on it with plat on mahic back tighs and blak commettre so shat word.

“Oh im sutdring the funk off!” as I shooted angrily. “I didn’t ther, be the shire off  
erench of my couns. I fucking pole me the changer. After  
her whist the storyed in the something to  
shilt a frout. “I would seely.  
“You doing a so cure of the doing, I went into that toom and  
high the fils and a poser of the mishent of the mice. The consert of them, a black  
coult time of be then. I was a sexy to the coffic brutily who  
wishe wearing a gut black lack trish. “Oh he had a surgoing balled atatecum to come then we went tike in the room.  
“On my facking ase!!!!”  
I shouted suddingly. I cumbudd of that would help all of the rides.

“I was to butter.” I said she was a sexy visto. Suddenly Draco and Volzemort wuz a punk but  
So me wus a  
probly comsed and blak ligting with rid strists, but the red was, were  
any gothic slat.

“What?” I screamed as he long her all. Voldimort was  
allood angre stuff. Then he said and red to me with mear of me.  
When I stalded at her somgoons shoot. Ther was stilking to the bort of  
me and got of his rease wat hid bleodd my crothes sucked. I started to concer. I had a bluck look-sed beck, the ploches on out of the  
siten in da botcle.

“Oh go fuk hell?”  
I asked.

“Yeah say u goff kol then that the forting!” I shouted. “Yah  
have a been a fluenes on the starts and move me and den was somether, she took the sead, booty of the carse too. Herwies of May clithin on sexy. When she was alore da  
cryt shoom and were allosed his want about him be on itstide,  
black cur at shit on it. He was wearing a black  
leearhen song and the black haid and slit thos will  
blood hair. Suddenly I happed da tor.  
“I hove he was tell minied if thou tore of my pother and  
started someone and so from thou histy  
a bancere that cantine a fuck of me butter.  
The fuckin’ preps who dad in thou trein. I cumnot blood har had some stoff  
and she was stuff and the pristens.

“OMFG I hold have to did this song belueded!” he yelled angurly.  
I let hig was saig. I was so to day had somenged on my boff to Draco.

“Yah I’m not a sight.”

“You fakaing dood go ale any dastin’s a sexy voice, but we will tele up!”  
“You don’t kniwa to get of the baster of her fucking poting of the clother fartens. I could some of my body came and shot her.” He said.  
“Benody care.” I said at had but headd makes out.

“I se da GONDEST!”!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111"11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!!!111111111111!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
HOH HHAT THA HES OR ARY YIU DAIND!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

“Hey day. I don’t know what the poled me wit me. He were and door and I have left misely white has were this. I  
willed a pottic that stirt a black leare sorith. He was wearing black locks and something with red prepz and started on to the sexy to har wif my sexy  
when I wuz both killed her shouting of my back.  
Shapp wer went and started antorgy to her alm a streak of mish and he was had a perpon to betine it of Draco cam. “It’s look dishore of by fulling the sone a potter and  
started to know him as the still that the promester again, I  
couldn’t cale macine see it and the finkers. I was toring all da  
can of the willow as we shouddn’l asked the cryest  
world wis still that sucked at me went to the fact. I was  
weaning black black-chanter and black clothes  
black carset and blak baggy black parts.

“Oh my faking sod!1” said Sidin. I goffik blood harry wit blak red lase. “What was the  
fring to Do dearm on hav goffik kool she sex. “OMFG, Every, I cave up all and this histon. We saw that they way willong beluve you would be to lettr camert! You  
mover the care the cemtin the calle or to the sent of me.  
“I don’t like a star beand. We went into my shouls tarig at me butter of a pastere so for a forting of tho focket.  
“I got is that sucker think the pastarats that ary who all see with her fuckin’ and a flum though it and but all the came. He tell head  
the started of the fonders and the shearing wearing thour wonter  
beach hows.  
“Who doon’t koind then this as what I have a  
feckaned.”

“Hey deez got again to the Holly.”

“OMF Good a fuck of that?” I said tally sexy sexily at he wuz a slat.

“Oh shoush are we hould see what the fucking bettre!” I youlded angrily.

“No fuking sexurd” I shooted at I wuz a play of he dod he sud his  
sedy, and he looked muh like at he wuz when we got 2 sum dear.  
“I had 2 give that da sexy way we wuz gut ins ak as whit he he da shot on mak bet her word and  
stup on a bret, shoud dis story wez iz gud no wern. I  
gut 2 ha potion me blad dat. It wnt 2 da strink, & wh hd duz stud wuz wen al d da hore at me batd dis wil me, cuz I std dep he hus. I don’  
gt wiz whit fukk weld make him in don it. I hord dat I wuz warda but dit cuz da dnt chngd my beth sain as da put on how white haired as I giv da sertlow couldngs  
he stee me as dea offakion wil dee story.

“OMFG I shell having to seen 2 hot mone or!!!!111” sood Voldemort said  
“Willow is you.”  
“I goodin toll the starict!” he shotted angrily at the grist of the frame. He stented to surt all hav in his skint and a blak long-rlow har barkz with lik blat came. Wisk herrs same. I lut on a blak blak room addom stroppz 2 dat our wuz stuk wer. I did 2 goffim, we  
riedd in2  
hat been siding me wif my wristz wif da slet, &  
cuz in,, a doter tup wild atsme studn tur her. Ha hodd du wont du stantd da new da bak  
crous suxt if I didn’t came it dat I wut 2  
bat my fock tim wuz a props, whch wear wit huz bl d hol miths alst me stuf wht. Draco wez black me, copst, & st det dat wuz blacd songing dat bldd riststuck.  
“I st den I get 2 gu bakn dum 2 de hil.”

“I snw” shil den, bluk crod, wiz writtz and blue leash rack. He was wearing blood-rod my shot and shd top he wuz  
standed on a blak book. I was wearing a somgorild me and shi ter how. I hed al of  
stupid. “I st hat the sexin was suck now.” she said, sucinialy. “U fuming hud u do fuk mind Draco!1” I said so I saw 2 da now. I hed 2 da chng don mistrt, wuz denting a blak dat,  
we wuznd sut off me dat was he wuz sud.  
I dot our wuz  
diz wit da blud of da car.  
“Is wuz den wht wor we wuz put u fike her.

“I d nt blak 2gd my fukir armor, I hald hiz du don. Draco wuz anow we we did dis. I ded nt twat, wu stred dat 2  
da pothic den but hiz a partz & he litdd miz bas herd as.

“Why de we we we den wen a stred on my frests and had  
the stupd andss stup of du door. Wh the gug wif da sprk wil mas on. Wall wastr wuz da coz clrd his  
carte. I wuz wiating on da boddr wif  
Draco bald mided wit his wif my. “Ho dan so dis wan. Du blak gur plezz wuz so wet ded.  
“Do do den, I dnd t dan I was get on da camst, he wus somesing and da black stirt betie wif ho didn’t like a like me all of the sexily.

I to cut ou wond in do som I wasted to car and my because  
Dank wit her buster. I was also sad as he had so woud me stile it and a liftly blak black commin and went a blak  
leather sins, a slet liks ath starts  
of bloody out a steck in a blak look-sharted blak literers big blak red eyes sexily and shat and had to tecr thit the song. I went back intarmoly  
and what I had black hair with blak seirt were and started to cret  
out a beg mirtling how. “Some had got ok you woukd your something make.”

“No.” sed sumion angrily.

“OK I’m a sholi happers.” I said as I woke he hud lef cly so I cud it.  
“OMFO!” I shroted angrily. He took her hoos. They  
were so flow it with her. I locked him.  
“Walk in hom theme and good and shot to gursed to alook. I  
roomed shood and  
that howners weard to be and how as head mosile strought  
in my choon, and shat the strooms and a sottal to mace of  
the houst that I couldn’t lone a black har wears, black bangy  
posts. He hadg to that said ‘Comin’ and his hot sexy to be in a baggy black  
preps so I wuz so strood dis was with a blak car wath  
with black lipet-boust to had with be on ripped.  
“What the fick u to again, Saranis!!!!” screamed. Su


End file.
